Regalos de navidad
by Chia S.R
Summary: One-shots como regalos de navidad de diferentes parejas. Espero que les gusten.
1. AchisNadale

_**Hola. Aquí traigo los regalitos de Navidad. **_

**Regalo de Navidad para Lucila Torres, Lilu.**

_Felices fiestas...._

_AchNadale_

**Pareja:** Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki. ( adultos)

**Avisos:** ooc probablemente.

__

Achus....

El sonido fue tan estridente que era imposible que ella no se diera cuenta de que realmente había estornudado. Especialmente, cuando ya llevaba tres seguidos. Lo que llevaba días queriendo ocultarle finalmente luchó contra las defensas de su cuerpo y lo había terminado por enfermar en una simple enfermedad y conocida por todo el mundo: Un resfriado.

Se limpió la nariz con uno de los pañuelos que agradablemente olían a menta y despejaban algo su atascada cavidad nasal, pero no lograba demasiado y terminó por volver a estornudar de nuevo, a la vez que toser, sintiéndose estúpido por el hecho. Y pensar que ese día era especial para ambos y él tenía que echarlo a perder por un constipado que no parecía querer marcharse por nada del mundo. Había probado todos y cada uno de los medicamentos dictados por el médico y hasta hizo caso a su madre a la hora de tomar aquella pócima extraña. Pero continuó ahí.

Sakuno regresó de la cocina, dejando la bandeja con la cena de navidad que había preparado estrictamente y con una gran esperanza para ellos dos. Era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos y además, coincidía con su cumpleaños y aniversario. Demasiadas cosas para celebrar. No podía fracasar como lo estaba haciendo. Menos, cuando ella estaba tan despampanante ante sus ojos.

Sus largos cabellos estaban sueltos, como solo solía hacer ante él. Ligeramente maquillada y su cuerpo decorado con un largo vestido que se agarraba a sus formas curvilíneas con gran maestría y envidia y unos zapatos que ejercían el deseo que la joven quería. Desde luego, estaba despampanante. Y él sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder demasiado. Que la camisa que llevaba era demasiado molesta y necesitaba algo frio.

-¿Ryoma-kun?

La miró sin verla y parpadeó cuando sintió una de las gráciles manos chocar contra su frente, a la vez que un gemido de asombro escapaba de la garganta femenina y se acercaba a él apresuradamente.

-¡Cielos, Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó- ¡Estás ardiendo!

Chasqueó la lengua y llevó las manos hasta el vaso de hielo con la ponta en su interior, ansioso por degustarla, pero Ryuzaki no le dejó. La miró acusadoramente, pero desde no sabía cuando, Sakuno se había vuelto un muro que no podía franquear y terminaba obedeciéndola sin rechistar. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, dejando que desabrochara la camisa con manos torpes pero decididas y le mentira una de ellas en el hueco que dejó abierto. Los castaños ojos miraban al rededor de la estancia, en busca de algo que utilizar y él desconocía.

-Espérame aquí- ordenó con suavidad, besándole la humedecida frente.

El perfume que desprendía su piel fue lo único que dejó atrás y lo que creó nuevamente un estornudo. Se limpió la nariz y agradeció el fresco que dejaba pasar por la prenda abierta y los botones a medio desabrochar, cuando los tacones de Sakuno resonaban en la habitación contigua. Sabía lo que había allí, puesto que su mismo cerebro marcaba aquel lugar como una gran fuente de placer. Cuando Sakuno regresó, con el rostro totalmente pálido de preocupación y le hizo pasar su brazo por encima del hombro, comprendió que aquella vez no sería para un retoce carnal, si no para que descansara.

Intentó evitar ser cargado. Su orgullo nunca le había permitido que otros hicieran por él lo que él podría hacer y Sakuno, conociéndolo, se lo permitió. Lo que él poco sabía era que un resfriado que había terminado en fiebre a veces podría hacer que tu cuerpo no respondiera y dio de bruces contra la pared cercana, logrando sujetarse de las manos a tiempo. Sakuno le miró comprensiva, a la vez que algo desafiante y descaradamente guardaba en sus labios un "te lo advertí" que no había ni dicho por respeto. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la vista, sintiéndose infantil, por tal de reconocer que tenía razón.

-A ver... acuéstate... Desnudo- advirtió al ver que intentaba meterse con la ropa incluida.

Tenía los oídos tan en taponados que no creyó que fuera verdad y dudó un momento en comenzar a desnudarse, haciéndolo justo cuando ella se marchó de la habitación y con torpeza, metiéndose dentro de la cama. Al garete toda la festividad. Escuchó a Sakuno trastear en la cocina y regresar con una taza de algo caliente por el humo que mostraba en la corona. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y se la extendió. Oh, no. Otra pócima de las que degustaban las mujeres. Seguro que su anciana y difunta abuela se la había enseñado.

-Bébetelo- incitó.

-No quiero- protestó en tono infantil. Sakuno sonrió.

-Es mío. Ni mi abuela ni la tita Rinko han hecho nada. Solo yo. Te quitará el resfriado- prometió.

Miró con preocupación y desconfianza aquella taza humeante y no tuvo necesidad de taparse la nariz de lo atascada que estaba para beberse aquella bebida, la cual terminó por ser dulce al sabor y se lamió los labios de forma dudosa.

-¿A que no está mala?- Le picó divertida-. Ahora, espera. Te untaré vaviporús y tendrás que dormir toda la noche.

Afirmó, entregándole el vaso para que lo dejara sobre la mesita de noche. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía ver perfectamente la luz del árbol de navidad moverse intercalada, creando la apagada melodía de algún villancico de navidad. Le había destrozado todo y ella simplemente le cuidaba.

Sintió el frio del gel cremoso que su propia piel aceptó. Los delgados dedos acariciarle desde el cuello hasta el estómago y como sus órganos interiores parecían aceptar fácilmente el agradable resultado de sus caricias y del tranquilizante aroma a menta. Depositó un poco en su nariz con la yema de sus dedos y le sonrió cuando un estornudo quedó abrasado por la menta de la medicina. Volvió a cubrirle con la ropa y le besó los labios en un casto beso.

-Duerme. Yo recogeré todo.

La agarró del brazo. Tenía ganas de disculparse. De decirle que sentía estar así y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero ella sonrió ampliamente y le tapó los labios con los suyos tímidamente.

-Lo sé, Ryoma-kun. Lo sé. Además... si hubiera sido al contrario, estarías haciendo lo mismo por mí. Estoy segura.

Y no pudo sacarse de su cabeza que no era verdad. Si hubiera sido al contrario, él estaría aterrorizado por no saber qué hacer. Incluso se veía llamando a su madre para preguntarle qué debía de hacer o llevándola a un hospital para que la revisaran.

Sakuno le dejó un último beso en la frente y se marchó, apagándole la luz para que se durmiera. Jadeante, clavó su ver en el techo frente a él. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de los vasos y demás enseres que Sakuno había utilizado y ahora estaba recogiendo en completo silencio: Se sintió despreciable. Por el resto de su vida procuraría no volver a coger ningún resfriado más.

Sin darse cuenta, gracias al frescor que inundaba su pecho por culpa de la medicina y el menjunje dulzón que le había preparado Sakuno, terminó despertándose y no despertó hasta que una fuerte tos le hizo agarrarse la garganta de dolor.

-Nhm...

Carraspeó y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sentía un agradable calor que ocupaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo y se perdía entre sus piernas. Deslizó la cabeza hacia abajo para tener visión y parpadeó. Gracias a la facilidad de costumbre que tenían sus ojos a la hora de habituarse a la luz nocturna, logró ver la figura femenina sobre su cuerpo. Alzó la mano que había llevado hasta su garganta y le acarició los cabellos. Sakuno se removió, despertándose. Sintiendo las ondulaciones femeninas pegarse a su cuerpo, comprendió que las dudas que tenía no era mentira: Estaba completamente desnuda sobre él.

-¿Te duele?- Cuestionó frotándose los ojos- Te prepararé otro tazón para que te lo calme. Ya es la hora.

La sujetó de las caderas, empujándola contra él y la sintió temblar en vergüenza. Tantos años juntos y una simple caricia era capaz de avergonzarla. Le posicionó una mano en la frente y sonrió entre las sombras de la oscuridad.

-La fiebre ha bajado un poco. Leí que... una de las mejores formas para bajar la fiebre podría ser calor, pero el calor humano. Así que.... -su voz tomó el tartamudeo clásico que siempre la acompañaba- yo... siento si... si te molestó y...

-No- negó con ronca voz y dolor de garganta.

Sakuno sonrió contra su pecho, besándoselo con ternura antes de desaparecer. Su cuerpo quedó anhelando el contrario. Parecía que no, pero verdaderamente era mil veces mejor sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino que el de las mantas. Cuando regresó, la joven de largas trenzas se cubrió con una fina bata, entregándole la bebida que nuevamente le resultó dulzosa y su garganta agradeció lo suficiente como para calmar la tos y el dolor. Suspiró más aliviado y le permitió que de nuevo le masajeara el torso con aquel gel de olor a menta y se divirtiera poniéndole un poco en la nariz, para después besarle y relajarlo.

La observó en la oscuridad mientras se quitaba de nuevo las telas que la cubrían y se metía en la cama con él. Jadeó irremediablemente frustrado y movió sus pesadas piernas para que encajara perfectamente entre ellas. De todas las veces que había estado con ella le había costado lo suyo quitarle la ropa sin que se sintiera avergonzada. Quizás, la preocupación trastornaba a las mujeres y les hacía hacer cosas que en lo más profundo de sus días cotidianos no harían. Para él era un gusto y una tortura. Él también había leído otro remedio efectivo para curarse del resfriado: El sexo. Decían que la descarga ayudaba a controlarlo, pero también corría el riesgo de pasárselo y aunque no se lo dijera jamás a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakuno: Antes muerto que herirla.

Sintió el calor del cuerpo femenino acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Los blandos senos acariciar su torso en cada movimiento creado por su respiración. Las femeninas manos que se habían instalado en sus caderas, a cada lado y le acariciaban para calmarlo. Seguramente, su respiración sería agitada y estaba seguro que Sakuno no la enlazaría con nada que tuviera que ver con su cercanía. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo toda la sangre revolucionada por su cuerpo que terminaba golpeándole las sienes con fuerzas y creando una enorme jaqueca.

-Ryoma-kun... duérmete... eso te aliviara- regañó infantilmente la chica. Gruñó en protesta, pero ella le besó el pezón cercano instintivamente- Duerme- recomendó de nuevo.

Había veces que debía de confesar que tenía ciertos arrebatos infantiles y que no parecían molestar a la muchacha, pero era frecuente que protestara cuando no tenía lo que quería o no le dejaban hacer algo. Ese día, lo tenía todo tan a punto de caramelo que estaba seguro que bien podría cargarse a pelotazos a aquel que había inventado el resfriado... fuera quien fuera. Pero al menos, había tenido cierta suerte que ningún otro hombre tendría: Ser protegido por el cuerpo de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Entrecerró los ojos con soberbia: _Y nadie la tendría_. Había guardado cierto regalo durante suficiente tiempo y pensado en cómo sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Estaba claro que él no tendría voluntad de palabra como cualquier otro hombre, aunque sus gestos podrían mostrar más de lo que los demás esperaban, aquella era una buena ocasión. Gracias a la luz de la cocina había visto que sus ropas no estaban tan lejanas y alargando el brazo lo suficiente podría coger el pantalón y buscar el objeto en cuestión. Cuando lo hubo hecho, no pudo evitar si no rendirse al cansancio y la fiebre de la noche.

__

A la mañana siguiente...

-¡Ryoma-kun!

Movió sus dedos por la sábana, confusa. Recordaba haberlo tenido bajo su cuerpo hasta que terminó muerta de cansancio y cedió al sueño. Si Ryoma la llamó durante la noche o simplemente sintió molestias, no lo escuchó. Comenzó a sentirse horrible por ello. Por una vez que tenía que cuidar de alguien y terminaba durmiéndose. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Agudizó el oído en buscas de sonidos extraños. La ducha, el grifo de la cocina, alguna cucharilla rozando contra la taza del desayuno, cualquier cosa que delatara la presencia de Ryoma. Pero no percibió ninguna de ellas y terminó por ponerse más nerviosas. Sacudió las ropas que la cubrían con sus piernas y se apresuró en buscar algo con qué cubrirse. Ryoma era capaz de sentirse horrible por haber echado a perder esa noche de navidad. Pero no debía de sentirse. Ella prefería mil veces que estuviera bien a que tuviera que fingir fiebre y soportar las fiestas que tanto le desagradaban. Quería que él fuera feliz por encima de todas las cosas y sin buena salud, no se podía llegar a ser feliz al cien por cien.

Detuvo sus manos justo cuando la tela había rozado su cuerpo, cubriendo únicamente lo justo para dejarlo a la imaginación. Parpadeó. Era cierto, había decorado su cuerpo con ciertas joyas que mantenía en buen apreció y que únicamente utilizaba los días de fiesta, pero estaba segura de que aquel ejemplar no pertenecía a su escasa colección. Lo acarició de forma espontanea. Como si de un fantasma se tratara había aparecido en su dedo anular y no era normal. Lo sacó sin esfuerzo y lo giró para ver si tenía algunas letras escritas, pero lo único que tenía gravado eran simples letras: _You married_.

Parpadeó, al tiempo de cubrirse los labios. Eso podía significar dos cosas y una de ellas la encontraba bien poco probable. Con lo duro que había sido conseguir que Ryoma se figase en las mujeres, pensar en los cuernos era algo sumamente grande que el príncipe jamás podría cumplir. Y la otra....

Se humedeció los labios y sintió la poderosa necesidad de encontrarlo más que antes. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Entró en el servició, en la lavandería, en el salón y hasta en la librería. No hubo presencia alguna que dictara la del tenista. Sintiéndose derrotada clavó su ver en las ventanas abiertas que daban al balcón. Sintiendo el suelo helado contra sus pies se asomó. Ryoma permanecía apoyado en la barandilla, mirando a lo lejos la nieve que había caído sobre la ciudad esa noche. Cubierto por una de sus sudaderas y unos pantalones de chándal. Al menos, se había cubierto y no sintió el frio matinal golpear contra su cuerpo como ella. Se enlazó los brazos a las caderas masculinas y pegó su rostro contra la amplia espalda. Ryoma se tensó, tosió levemente y respiró el fresco viento antes de tocarle una de las manos unidas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó a media voz.

-Sí- respondió fríamente el tenista, sacándole una sonrisa: Estaba tan avergonzado el pobre.

-Ryoma-kun... ¿Esto es verdad? El anillo, quiero decir.

Un gruñido de afirmación escapó de la boca masculina, haciéndola reír ampliamente. Abrazó con más fuerza aquellas caderas y dio un ligero salto sin poderlo remediar. Nunca había comprendido por qué todas las mujeres que había visto a lo largo de su vida casarse daban un salto cuando las pedían en matrimonio. Quizás ahora lo comprendiera.

-Ryoma-kun...- tanteó divertida- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ryoma tenía los ojos en blanco cuando se volvió contra ella y rió a carcajadas antes de hacer que lo abrazara. Ella misma había dicho las palabras silenciosas que él había querido indicarle. Una leve idea de que él le pidiera en matrimonio aquella noche y se había roto por culpa de un resfriado, le vino a la cabeza. Le besó el mentón y el cuello y se pegó contra él.

-Ryoma-kun... ¿Sabías que hoy... es el día para hacer felices a los demás? Dicen que el veinticuatro de navidad se celebra, pero no es cierto. En realidad, el día para hacer que la felicidad es cuando dan las doce de la noche y comienza el veinticinco. Así que...- lo miró a los ojos, sin poder evitar mostrarle su rostro lleno de felicidad- Soy feliz. ¿Eres feliz?

Una respuesta tan silenciosa como su pedida de matrimonio que terminó en afirmación y un casto beso en sus labios. Ryoma se había propuesto no contagiarle el resfriado. Lo que sucedía era, y tenía toques de picardía, que Ryoma no sabía que ella: Se había vacunado para no coger la gripe.

Conocía un buen remedio para quitar el constipado....

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Primer One-shot de regalo de Navidad.

AchNadale (Navidad de Achuses XD) cuenta como Ryoma está constipado justamente el mismo día de navidad y Sakuno tendrá que cuidarle. No es muy largo la noche ni el día, pero tiene momentos tiernos y le dio una gran alegría. Espero que les gustase. Ahora, voy con el siguiente.

Felices fiestas y espero que te gustara el regalo, Lilu : D


	2. Secuestro

**Segundo Regalo de navidad para A-chan.**

_Secuestro_

**Avisos:** OOC seguramente. Acción.

Asegurándose que el cinturón estaba bien sujeto a sus caderas, espero pacientemente que el avión alzara el vuelo. Sentía la culata de la pistola clavarse contra su espalda y cómo le incomodaba cada vez más su presencia. El hombre sentado a su lado se mostraba inquieto y nervioso, llamando una y otra vez a la azafata en busca de respuestas a sus inquietas necesidades. Desde que había subido se había quejado de suficientes tonterías como para merecerse que una de las balas de su M9 se clavara en su sesera. Pero no podía hacerlo. Era un policía y estaba fuera de servició. Su compañero de asiento, era simplemente un civil que tenía miedo a volar.

Si su jefa no le hubiera enviado a ir de incógnito en aquel avión, seguramente estaría gozando de las buenas navidades que se merecía, con algo que poder llevarse a la boca, un partido de tenis en la televisión y una ponta entre sus dedos, fresca al tacto y a su sabor. Quizás, si sentía la necesidad, buscaría a una mujer para saciar su necesidad carnal. Pero solo quizás. Estaba bien a gusto con su solitaria vida y no necesitaba que nadie entrara entre sus puertas.

Rodó sus ojos por el estrecho avión. La mayor cantidad de viajeros eran familias numerosas que viajaban con sus hijos de regreso a su casa. Alguna que otra pareja y tres hombres solitarios, contando el que se encontraba a su costado. Contando las tres azafatas y los tres hombres que se encontraban en la cámara de vuelo, contaba con cincuenta personas en total. Bastante vacio a como se esperaba.

Observó con detenimiento a las azafatas. Una mujer rubia y delgada, con rostro severo y unos ojos grandes zafiros marcaba los pasos de las demás con firmes órdenes e indicaciones precisas, indicándoles correctamente su presencia en cada punto. Al parecer, todas buscaban escaquearse de acercarse al insistente hombre que tenía a su lado. Y no las culpaba.

Otra de ellas era morena, cortos cabellos y algo rellena, junto a unas enormes gafas negras que cubrían sus verdosos ojos. Parecía incitar a que su compañera, de menor estatura, largos cabellos castaños cortos, piel pajosa y ojos castaños, se encargara de él. Suspiró y se acomodó, mirando hacia el exterior. Las puertas ya habían sido cerradas y seguramente, estarían preparándose para alzar el vuelo y cuando el sonido del motor resonó entre las paredes de metal, no tardó en demostrar que así era.

-Podríais ser más rápidas, demonios. Necesito agua para tomarme la medicina contra los mareos.

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con el panorama que todos parecían haber esperado. El sujeto gritándole a una de las azafatas y en cuestión, a una que no parecía tener el suficiente valor como para acallarlo. Claro que nadie que quisiera mantener su puesto y cobrar dinero lo haría, así que tampoco podía juzgarla. Alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver temor en los ojos castaños y cuando se encontraron, estos se desviaron con la mayor rapidez posible, obligándole a parpadear con sorpresa.

-Su agua, señor- presentó tras un rato de ausencia. El hombre casi arrancó el vaso y tragó dos pequeñas pastillas anaranjadas.

-Demonios... Demonios.

Y continuó llamándolos hasta el avión despegó. Su destino duraba tres horas de largo y les pillaba justamente durante la noche. Su jefa había presagiado un asesinato en el que ella no podía participar, pues era algo interno: Su nieta era el cebo. Pero él no la conocía y ahora estaba maldiciendo mentalmente no haberse detenido y haber mirado la fotografía que su compañero de equipo, Momoshiro, le quería enseñar. Según lo que sabía por los rumores, aquella joven tenía el cabello demasiado largo y por ahora, todas las mujeres que había visto no llegaban a esas medidas. Lo único que le quedaba era preguntar a las azafatas. Pero de forma que nadie más se diera cuenta. Por ese mismo motivo, guardó asiento mientras repartieron las mantas para que no tuvieran frio.

Cuando las luces fueron apagadas y su compañero de asiento pareció quedarse satisfecho tras otra dosis de pastillas, salió de su rincón para buscar el hueco donde las azafatas estaban trasteando en silencio para no despertar a nadie. Cuando le vieron todas saltaron cual gatos asustadizos.

-Disculpe señor, pero los servicios están en el lado contrario- informó la azafata rubia- esta es una zona privada.

Se encogió de hombros, mirándolas con curiosidad. No quería hacerlo, puesto que tampoco se fiaba de las mismas azafatas. Las miró de una en una, todas atemorizadas. Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se obligó a preguntar.

El miedo se mostró en sus rostros y retrocedieron asustadas. Suspiró y frunció las cejas, alzando a tiempo su brazo y retrocediendo el codo con fuerza hacia atrás. Rodó los ojos levemente al tiempo de ver la pesada figura caerse hacia atrás. Las mujeres suspiraron y él se agachó para examinar el cuerpo. Un gemido a su espalda le hizo retirarse a tiempo. El movimiento rápido de un bate de seguridad le hizo reaccionar y aferrarlo entre sus dedos, tirando de él. La joven mujer rubia lo observó con pavor, llevando sus manos hasta el cinturón en su espalda, buscando lo que claramente se reveló como una pistola.

-Tsk....

Alzó las manos para alzar la pistola y con agilidad aprendida, logró quitarle el cargador antes de que disparara. Bien no sabía esa mujer que la de reserva estaba dentro de la pistola y si hubiera disparado había creado un gran pánico. Estiró su brazo y noqueó a la mujer, sacando su pistola y posicionando el cañón contra la frente de la morena justo cuando sujetaba de las muñecas a la contraria. La castaña lo miró algo esperanzada al tiempo que el sombrero que sujetaba sus cabellos cayó en el suelo y una larga mata castaña cayó contra su espalda. No necesitaba buscar más. Sin apartar el cañón de la mujer, la observó fríamente.

-Ryuzaki.

-Sí...- respondió ella con miedo, mirándole como si le conociera con anterioridad- ¿Ryoma... Echizen?

-Bingo.

Giró la pistola entre sus dedos y golpeó con la culata la frente de la otra azafata, agarrándola de las caderas al tiempo de adentrarse en el servicio privado de los trabajadores. La joven tembló contra él, demostrando la pequeñez de su cuerpo. Tenía la suficiente altura como para poder apoyar su barbilla sobre su cabeza sin esforzar su cuello. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta vio la sombra de alguien alzarse de su asiento y el brillo del arma. La bala explotó contra la puerta de la cabina. Chasqueó la lengua con rabia, sujetándola con más fuerza de las caderas al tiempo de subirla sobre el lavabo, siguiéndola. Momentos después las balas comenzaron a traspasar la puerta, incrustándose en el panel donde deberían de estar ellos. Ryuzaki gimió en angustia, aferrándose a sus ropas. Le cubrió la cabeza únicamente con su brazo y el resto del cuerpo con el suyo. Las balas cesaron.

Existían dos posibilidades: Estaba recargando o iba a entrar. Logró girarse en redondo, escuchando el crujir del espejo al ser empujado con las nalgas femeninas. No le dio demasiada importancia, la manilla de la puerta comenzó a girar a marchas forzadas. Iba a entrar.

Una cabeza asomó, mirando todo con incredulidad y justo cuando giró contra ellos clavó la punta de su zapato en aquel rostro. El hombre, confuso, se estrelló contra la pared contraria y él mismo lo aprovechó para deshacerse de él. Con otro fuera de juego, comenzó a sentirse seguro. La ayudó a bajar y asegurándose que se colocaba justo tras él, caminó por el estrecho pasillo de pasajeros, hasta que algo frio golpeó su vientre. Descendió los ojos hacia el lugar, chasqueando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza negativa.

-Tsk, pesados.

Rodó los ojos para encontrar al culpable de su intromisión y casi se sintió ansioso por defenderse cuando lo vio. Una sonrisa extraordinariamente maliciosa y unos ojos brillantes que buscaban con su visión a la joven asustadiza. Meneó la cabeza. Realmente que lo disfrutaría. Humedeció sus labios y con la mano que mantenía en su espalda empujó a Ryuzaki contra el suelo al tiempo que sujetaba contra su vientre el arma y estiraba del brazo del hombre, mostrándole su puño lo más cerca posible. Cuando el hombre quedó completamente en k.o, Ryuzaki se acercó hasta él, confusa por haber sido empujada y observándole con incredulidad mientras rebuscaba las esposas entre sus pertenencias.

-Esto... Ryoma.... kun- llamó la joven azafata. La miró en espera mientras terminaba de maniatar al último de sus atacantes- ¿Qué... está sucediendo? Mi abuela...- suspiró defraudad- Mi abuela no tendrá nada que ver, ¿Verdad?

Afirmó desinteresado, mientras un ligero brillo de rabia se dibujó en los ojos de la castaña y apretaba los puños. Fijó su ver en la parte trasera tras ella, frunciendo las cejas e intentando guiar su mano hasta su espalda, en busca de la pistola. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, Ryuzaki pataleó, clavando el tacón de aguja en el pie de su atacante y al girarse por simple curiosidad y susto, le golpeó en todo el rostro, empujándolo contra la columna cercana y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Hum, chica rara.

Sakuno Ryuzaki se llevó las manos hasta la boca, asustada y sintiéndose horrible tras haber sido capaz de hacer algo así a un hombre, aunque al fin y al cabo, ese hombre estaba a punto de matarla. ¿Por qué sentirse mal por ello? Se había convertido en azafata para poder alejarse de la dureza autoritaria de su abuela y desde siempre había tenido que esquivar los intentos de la mujer de emparejarla con todos y cada uno de sus hombres. Lo que nunca espero es que lo que terminaba pareciendo una cita indirecta, se convirtiera en un secuestro o asesinato.

Le habían dicho que un hombre con pistola había subido y la mínima idea de que fuera un policía la hizo retroceder e intento que sus "compañeras" que ahora estaban esposadas, la suplantaran en su zona. Lo había reconocido nada más verlo. Sus gestos, su forma de ser... Sí. Si no se equivocaba aquel hombre formaba parte del escuadrón comandado por su abuela.

Le había visto de refilón alguna que otra vez y tuvo que reconocer que era bastante apuesto y nada alejado de lo natural. Y también, como había podido comprobar, era bueno, no: Muy bueno en su trabajo. Quitando el ruido que habían hecho en el baño con el sádico de las balas, él había sido silencioso y no había cometido ruido alguno y ni un solo muerto.

Se frotó los brazos, sintiéndose nerviosa, pero la llamada de uno de sus clientes la hizo recordar dónde se encontraba realmente. Buscando la mirada felina, de rasgos dorados, rodó sobre sus pies para atender a la persona en cuestión. Por supuesto, su pregunta era claramente por aquellos sonidos que todos bien conocían como disparos y equivalía a peligro. Sonrió con torpeza e intentó calmarlos, pero no se le ocurría nada. Demandado tranquilidad, indicó que ella también tendría que informarse.

Cuando regresó hasta el policía, le cuestionó con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros. Si tenía que pensarlo ella sola iba muy mal. Hasta que una idea le ocurrió.

-Una película- incitó- una película de acción. Pero... necesitarán algo que sea... una nota...- Se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo sujetaba con sus dedos- ¿Eh?

Una prueba. Una maldita prueba para aquella idea que no le parecía tan mala. Se movió buscando a su alrededor y las luces se encendieron, iluminando todo el lugar. Humedeció sus labios. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos. Agudizó la visión, encontrando a su compañero, sonriente y con mirada maliciosa mientras sujetaba una cámara de fotos entre sus manos. Oh, no. No había mirado lo suficiente bien y estaba seguro de que lo que iba a hacer, Fuji Shyusuke lo iba a explotar perfectamente. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza y el policía la captó al instante.

-¿Eh?- Repitió Ryuzaki al ser apresada por sus manos.

-Tsk...- gruñó- Trabajo.

Los castaños ojos, llenos de sorpresa fue lo último que divisó antes de cerrarlos cuando sus labios atraparon los contrarios y la pegaba contra él con firmeza. No tardó en percibir el sonido de la cámara de fotos haciendo fotografías a diestro y siniestro, mientras Fuji demandaba silencio con las manos.

Cuando sintió los dedos femeninos contra sus labios, demandado la separación, se dio cuenta que se había emocionado demasiado y que el sabor dulzón de aquellos labios podría resultar hasta excitante. Fuji gritó para indicar que el acto había terminado y regresó hasta su asiento, sonriendo orgulloso con su tesoro entre sus manos. Dejando a Ryuzaki que se recuperara y esquivando los aplausos de los viajeros, caminó hasta su compañero, con claras intenciones de recriminarle por no ayudarle. Pero la sonrisa que mostraba su superior no era nada agradable.

-Creo que Ryuzaki-sensei te matará cuando vea estas fotografías, Echizen. Se te ordenó protegerla, no abusar de ella- sonrió maliciosamente- Estoy deseando que este avión de la vuelta y aterrice en Japón. Estoy seguro de que será emocionante ver cómo huyes. Por cierto- añadió con los azulados ojos fijos en sus labios- ¿Dulce el beso?

Apretó los nudillos por tal de no terminar dejando de regalo una bala en la sien de su compañero. Regresando hasta su asiento se aseguró de quedarse dormido. Había, realmente, navidades que eran imposibles de olvidar y estaba seguro de que esta, no la olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Ah, eso sí. Tenía que asegurarse de que Sakuno Ryuzaki le diera su teléfono de móvil.... Por si las moscas...

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Yap.

Secuestro es, probablemente, aparte de un regalo que ella ni siquiera sabía xD, un prólogo de un fic que traeré tarde o temprano. Un encuentro bastante inesperado que puede provocar ciertas cosas. ¿Quién sabe si en un futuro se volverían a encontrar? *yo sí lo sé XD*.

En fin... espero gustara :3.

Felices fiestas.


	3. Cambio de sentimientos

**Regalo de navidad para Arihdni.**

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Pareja:** Sakuno Ryuzaki y Atobe Keigo.

**Avisos:** Ooc, Primera persona (Sakuno).

_Cambio de sentimientos_

Supongo que si tuviera que hacer un esquema de mi vida estaría medio vacío. Desde siempre he tenido algunos problemas para habituarme a las personas sin problemas. Mi timidez me impide acercarme como cualquier otra persona lo haría con las demás. Siempre con precauciones y miedos que no me dejan moverme como le sucedía a mi mejor amiga, Tomoka.

Habíamos crecido juntas y también entramos a la vez en la impresionante escolaridad llamada Seigaku, donde conocí al que se convirtió en mi primer e inalcanzable amor. Seguramente, decir su nombre no sería nada exagerado comentar a la vez que era reconocido en muchos lugares, escuelas y pistas de tenis que él hubiera estado, pues dejar huella era una de sus grandes capacidades. Mi abuela siempre había dicho que Ryoma Echizen tenía ese carisma.

Pero él se marchó mucho antes de que pudiéramos arreglar las cosas y el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Escuché que él se había casado y tenía una hija. Me sentí idiota por almacenar la idea y esperanza de que regresara para que pudiéramos hablar como prometió justo antes de jugar contra Yukimura. Pero no fue así y por ese mismo motivo, mi vida no iba como esperé. Los sueños siempre terminan por recordar que son sueños. Algunos tan inalcanzables que no valen ni la pena de seguirlos.

Continué con mi vida, tal y como ya he comentado y gracias a que mantenía la vita más centrada entre libros, lecturas y demás, logré graduarme en la universidad con una buena calificación. Una que me llevó a formar parte de las grandes filas que Atobe Keigo había decidido tomar en rienda. Una nueva forma que terminó por agradarme lo suficiente como para poder aceptar que estaba trabajando para un hombre que años atrás había jugado contra el hombre que amé. Ah… que curiosa es la vida. Ryoma lo odiaba y yo ahora juego a ser su trabajadora.

-Deberías de estar feliz de tener un gran trabajo- me había dicho con una amplia sonrisa Tomoka el mismo día que se había enterado que empecé con aquel trabajo- Atobe es rico y cobrarás una gran suma de dinero simplemente por mover tu palmito delante de él.

Generalmente me habría puesto roja como un tomate y estaría dudosa. Pero mi despreciable necesidad por encontrar un buen trabajo y mantener mi mente ocupada con otras cosas, que no pensé que aquello podría llevar a la gran confusión que viviría días después, cuando Ryoma justamente estaba teniendo a su hija.

Ver a Atobe con su esplendorosa sonrisa, mirándome con gran sorpresa mientras bebía una taza de té y mantenía el meñique en alto, me resultó bastante vergonzosa. Nunca he sido fuerte cuando todos me observan y no pretendía cambiar mi carácter cuando no podía hacerlo. La sonrisa de aquel hombre me pareció divertida y bastante significativa cuando pareció reconocerme todavía más, cosa que me quedó bastante claro cuando despidió a los demás, quedándome sola ante una persona que todavía no se había ganado mi confianza y que parecía estar a punto de comerme con la mirada.

-¿Sakuno Ryuzaki?- Cuestionó divertido. Yo afirmé con la cabeza- ¿Aquella pequeña que siempre estaba detrás de Echizen como un perrillo?

Hinché mis mofletes y desvié la mirada por tal de no sentir nuevamente la impotencia por mi pasado. Para mí era normal ir detrás de Ryoma para poder verle, cuidarle, estar con él. Hasta poder olerle… Sí, bueno. Las mujeres siempre hacemos cosas extrañas y nos gustan cosas diferentes de los hombres de los cuales nos enamoramos. ¿Qué podría decir?

Él sonrió, dejando la taza de buen gusto sobre una bandeja de plata. Ah, sí, ya recuerdo: Es el hombre que está forrado de dinero. Pero sigue siendo un hombre. Un ser humano de carne y hueso que no podía hacerlo todo. Si fuera así, ¿para qué contrataría a otras personas?

-Supongo que…- murmuró, levantándose con cuidado de la silla de cuero, la cual crujió ante la falta de su peso- sin Echizen por aquí, estarás muy aburrida. Siempre sospeché que terminarías convirtiéndote en periodista para seguir sus pasos. Me alegra saber que no fue así.

Su presencia se acentuó cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de mí como para poder golpearme con su aliento fresco contra la frente. Sus ojos azules continuaban clavados en su rostro y sus labios eran humedecidos por su inquieta lengua, otorgándole cierta sensualidad. Y sí, retrocedí lo suficiente como para saber que aquello era peligroso. Era un hombre, jo…

Y yo una mocosa asustada que no sabía nada y se había mantenido en el celibato suficiente tiempo como para estar asustada de aquellos movimientos que podrían resultar sensuales a mi ver. O quizás simplemente me estaba llegando la etapa de celo, pero pensar así era como llamarme animal a mí misma.

-¿En qué puesto estarás?- Cuestionó, girando a mi alrededor- ¿En la sección de cara al público?

-Sí- respondí aturdida- Usted me envió a ese lugar. Creo que no… no estoy cualificada para ello pero…

-¿Cualificada? Bueno, tu currículum me habrá dicho que sí para que estés ahí- opinó. El sonido de sus pasos sonó justo a mí derecha, deteniéndose para observar uno de mis pendientes- aunque puedo darte algo mejor, gracias a que somos conocidos. Pero nunca deberás de contárselo a nadie, por supuesto. Por lo poco que te he visto sé que eres lo suficiente tímida como para no trabajar bien en el puesto que te he asignado, así que creo que será mejor que te cambie de empresa.

Perfecto… No había ni empezado y ya me habían despedido. Oh, sí. Más mala suerte no se puede tener. La risa cristalina y orgullosa del oportunista hombre me hizo girar hacia él, en busca de qué tan gracioso podría tener y prepararme para morirme de la vergüenza. Atobe se acarició los labios sensualmente de nuevo y sonrió, atrapando un mechón de mis cabellos entre sus dedos.

Aparte de los cercanos a mí, nadie me había tocado el cabello con aquella amabilidad y galantería. Desde hacía tiempo me había estado convenciendo de que quizás, Ryoma tenía razón y tenía el cabello demasiado largo. Keigo cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma que me aseguraba siempre que desprendieran, pues era de mi gusto y me agradaba sentirme limpia.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo un trabajo mucho mejor para ti: Serás mi secretaria.

Agrandé los ojos y terminé por girar sobre mis pies. Era… era… imposible. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Yo, secretaria del multimillonario hombre! Ah, no… Soy demasiado despistada, torpe y falta de orientación del tiempo como para pensar en si quiera controlar el de otro cuando yo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, llegaba tarde a todos lados. Aquel hombre debía de querer irse a la ruina si me ponía como su secretaria.

-No creo que sea lo más recomendable- aconsejé con deseos de que recapacitara- siempre llego a todos lados.

-No será importante la puntualidad- objetó con diversión- ¿alguna protesta más?- Añadió, inclinándose hacia mí de forma que sus ojos quedaron más expuestos a mi visión y sus labios se mostraron demasiado tentadores- No importa lo que digas. Insisto en que lo seas. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y ahora mismo, Sakuno Ryuzaki, tú eres mi antojo.

Bien. Si eso no daba miedo, es que no eres un ser humano. O quizás yo no soy humana y terminé demasiado asustada. Aquellas palabras me parecieron demasiado… ¿Provocativas? Y sí, puse pies en polvorosa. Nunca he sido demasiado lanzada y probablemente por eso Ryoma estaba haciendo vida con una joven en otro lugar mientras yo me comía… bah, no pienso terminar esa frase. Ryoma era libre para hacer su vida, aunque tenía que reconocer que su presencia continuaba atada fuertemente a mí. Me costaba acostumbrarme a su falta.

Tras huir de Keigo, llegué a mi casa. Mi abuela murió tres años después de que Ryoma se marchara y me quedé con toda la herencia. Aquello no fue nada para mí, comparada con la gran soledad que sentía. Echaba de menos a mi abuela. Echaba de menos a Ryoma. Fue quizás por eso que terminé comprando un gato de angora al que llamé Inuka.

Cuando Tomoka se hubo enterado de mi gran terrible huida la tomó como una gran falta de responsabilidad que terminaría poniendo en peligro el resto de mis oportunidades para trabajar y quizás no le faltó razón, pues el resto de los lugares en los que dejé mi currículum me llamarón para denegar mi entrada.

Derrotada y frustrada me dejé llevar por la bebida. Unas buenas pontas nunca hacen daño, ¿Verdad?

Decidí que al día siguiente volvería al paro para buscar algún otro trabajo, aunque fuera a media jornada y que lograra entrar algo de dinero a mi casa. Mi gata tenía que comer y yo también. Desde siempre, he sido tan fácil de desilusionar que comencé a tomarme en serio eso de acostumbrarme a que esas malas noticias sucedieran. Aunque no estaba preparada para lo otro.

A las nueve de la mañana la puerta de mi casa estuvo a punto de ser tirada al suelo por una gran mole de hombre que no tardé en reconocer: El joven que siempre acostumbraba a Atobe fuera donde fuera; Kabaji. Mis piernas temblaron y quise huir, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo me sujetó del cuello de la ropa por la espalda y como un saco de patatas me alzó. Sintiéndome derrotada dejó caer su cuerpo flácidamente hacia el suelo. Cuando entró en la limusina enrojecí.

La sonrisa del hombre me trastocó completamente y sentí ganas de que el asiento me tragara por tal de no tener que soportar aquella figura que trastornaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, provocándome una excitación agitada en mi pobre corazón. Era tan grande y tan… masculino. Ni siquiera Ryoma me había parecido así, claro que entonces era una adolescente y con mi timidez nunca imaginé que terminaría por darme cuenta de que algunos movimientos en los hombres podría llamarme la atención de aquella forma.

-¿Por qué has huido, Sakuno? No muerdo.

Tragué necesariamente y respiré jadeante. Su voz, en aquel pequeño lugar sonaba demasiado privada e íntima. Me estremecí como nunca. Aquella parte de la limusina olía a colonia de hombre y estaba silenciada. Las oscuras ventanas de cristales anti balas apenas dejaban entrar la luz del exterior y comencé a extrañar la gran maravilla que había fuera. Simplemente gobernada por miedo y la vergüenza que me inspiraba aquella firme figura. O quizás no era eso. Probablemente, estaba inquieta, deseando inconscientemente algo que mi boca no pronunciaría tan a la ligera. Aunque mis pensamientos me sorprendieron lo suficiente como para cubrirme la boca con miedo a que mis labios me traicionasen.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro del adinerado, cuando sus labios se movieron sensualmente, comprendí que había entrado por completo en su juego y caí como una tonta en sus redes. El aroma de su colonia me golpeó con más fuerza cuando se movió del asiento frontal para sentarse junto a mí y observó con detenimiento mis dedos, doblados en un intento de aferrarme a mis ropas como método de evitación a que las tomara entre las suyas.

-¿Estás comprometida con alguien o has seguido fiel como un perro a su amo a Echizen? No veo alianza en ninguno de tus dedos. Eso puede dar esperanzas a los demás hombres que quieran… seducirte.

Y arrastró las palabras con talentoso placer que escapaba de su boca y se colaba por mis oídos. Una melodiosa voz que consiguió seducirme sin que me diera cuenta y terminé por dejarle tomarme de las manos y colocarme un anillo en mi anular.

-Deja que yo sea quien lo ocupe. Cuando tengas a alguien a quien amar, serás libre de quitártelo.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, gracias a Dios, no dije las palabras reales. Que no me lo quitaría si no era por otro que él mismo colocara. Y se me antojo que aquello se cumpliera. Podéis llamarlo necesidad si queréis, pero da gusto tener un hombre tan a tu disposición sin que quiera algo. Ah… no. Me di cuenta de algo.

-No puedo aceptar esto- dije, quitándomelo con rapidez- no quiero… mentiras.

-Ey- exclamó sorprendido, tomándole las manos entre las suyas y bufando- no me digas que tengo que demostrártelo todo, Sakuno Ryuzaki, nieta de Sumire Ryuzaki, quien cursó en Seigaku, para mi desgracia durante tantos años y que no se atrevió a poner un solo pie en mi universidad a menos que fuera para un concurso de literatura. ¿Te tengo que decir, joven virgen, que he estado observándote desde la primera vez que te vi correr tras el _simpático_ Echizen?

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos en un vano intento de evitar que descubriera la sorpresa en él, Pero su sonrisa me indicó claramente que me había visto totalmente y no iba a fingir que no se había dado cuenta. Se acercó hasta mí, quitándome las manos de la boca y por primera vez, comprendí lo que se sentía al encontrar unos labios propuestos a besarme. Giré el rostro.

-Sa-ku-no- llamó cantarinamente- bésame. O déjame besarte- imploró en un gemido atragantado- venga. Ya te he dicho que no muerdo.

No estaba segura de si aquello sería cierto o no. Sus manos parecían preparadas para ajustarse a mi cuerpo y cuando las sentí enlazarse en mis caderas, mi cuerpo fue empujado contra el suyo. Un agradable calor chocó contra mí. Mis senos quedaron aplastados contra su duro torso y comprendí que un hombre que gustaba del deporte siempre tendría un cuerpo deseoso de rozar. Jadeé. Y le besé.

Con una torpeza lógica, de la cual él terminó sacando partido y degustó mis labios como si de una fruta se tratara, devorándome poco a poco. Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería mi primer beso y claro está, con quien fantaseaba siempre era con Ryoma, aunque últimamente estaba bastante borroso. Con una declaración de este calibre y la gran pasión demostrada unida a una ligera sensación de deseo, cedí y no me puedo arrepentir.

Comencé a trabajar como secretaria personal de Atobe Keigo. Llegué tarde, atendí su agenda y reuniones. Entrevisté a sus trabajadores antes de dejarles pasar. Participé en sus cenas caras y dejé que me vistiera a su gusto para estas presentaciones. Aceptó mis torpezas y no dijo nada sobre mi descontrolado reloj que terminó por ayudarle para esquivar a las muchas damas que ansiaban su fortuna y no su hombría.

Pese a lo que todos creían, Atobe no gozaba para nada que las mujeres le observaran igual que si estuviera vestido con millones de yenes. Hasta que terminó por hartarse y me presentó ante la sociedad como si fuera su prometida. Aquel día tengo que reconocer que me sentí cual princesa de cuentos. Viví prendada de la magia que podía otorgar un enlace que no sería mío.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que los besos aumentaron y el anillo de mi anular no fue usurpado por el de ningún otro hombre. Continuó en mi dedo hasta que otro contrario lo volvió a ocupar: Uno de compromiso formal. Junto a él, un vestido de novia se colgó en mi armario y con unas extrañas ansias deseé que el día de mi boda llegara. Mi boda con Atobe Keigo. Sin darme cuenta terminé en un ciclón que me convertiría en la novia más feliz del mundo.

-Deberíamos de invitar a Echizen- había opinado Atobe despistadamente mientras firmaban las postales de invitación decoradas con preciosas rosas y cuadros dorados- Era tu amigo de infancia. Creo que es hora de que sepa que eres feliz.

Dudé tremendamente en hacer eso. Dentro de mí, algo muy fuerte, me decía que invitarlo y verlo pondría las cosas en peligro. Creía que podría volverme atrás y dejar plantado a Atobe si veía aquellos ojos dorados posarse sobre mí aunque fuera un minuto de aquel día.

Keigo no pareció darse cuenta y terminé firmando la invitación por tal de no defraudarle, aunque cuando tuve el vestido acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo y estaba siendo arrastrada hasta la iglesia donde me enlazaría con el rico hombre, mi corazón bombeaba más fuerte de lo que esperaba y la simple imagen que tenía en mi mente era la de Ryoma agarrándome de la mano para sacarme de ahí. Dios mío, estaba siendo infiel a un hombre que se había portado tan bien conmigo…

Pero cuando hube entrado en el camino que me llevaría hasta el altar, me obligué a mi misma a borrar aquella idea y fijé mis metas en el apuesto hombre que me esperaba, sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro y un brazo extendido en invitación. Aquel que me había salvado de seguir envuelta en la burbuja de un amor que jamás se cumpliría. Le sonreía con amabilidad y acepté su brazo con gran gusto.

Giré mi rostro en un intento de ver cuantas personas habían asistido al enlace, sorprendiéndome al ver rostros tan conocidos y ninguno que fuera extraño o de simple vista. Atobe sonrió.

-Solo están aquellos que realmente conocemos. Aunque algunos fueron mis enemigos alguna vez, fuera de las pistas podemos ser algo más ventajoso. Es algo- carraspeó ligeramente- que tú me enseñaste, Sakuno.

Como siempre, su capacidad para seducirme mientras me hablaba era increíble. Me avergoncé, ante la idea de lo que sucedería después de nuestra boda, esa misma noche, la conocida como Luna de miel. Todavía no comprendía por qué ese nombre, pero era… magnético.

Perpetué toda mi atención al viejo sacerdote que tenía su dentadura demasiado podrida y arrugué las cejas cuando me di cuenta de que no era alguien muy correcto. Bajé el ramo de rosas, obligando que con el ruido de las flores todo se detuviera. El hombre y mi prometido me observaron con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakuno?

Afirmé con la cabeza y lo sujeté con cuidado del brazo.

-Ven… necesito… necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Él afirmó y rogó por un minuto de espera, mientras yo le ponía al corriente de aquel dato curioso que terminó por salvar la vida de mi prometido. Al parecer, el verdadero sacerdote había sido secuestrado por un ex trabajador de la compañía que tenía intenciones de asesinar al jefe cuando se diera la vuelta para sacar a la novia de la iglesia. En pocas palabras: Iba a ser viuda antes de tiempo.

Agradecí al cielo haberme dado cuenta y nuestra boda logró seguir adelante. Fue entonces cuando comprendía algo importante: Con Ryoma no sentí miedo al no volver a verle. Con Atobe sí. Y mis sentimientos se dispararon como una bomba de relojería.

Finalmente, había elegido. Y me gustaba mi elección.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Cambio de sentimientos, está algo basado en el manga, cuando Ryoma y Sakuno hablan al final y parecen quedar para luego conversar. La conversación nunca se celebró y Ryoma se marchó a América y tuvo su vida, casándose con una mujer (Todas y todos son libres de imaginarse quién). Sakuno se quedó esperando y con su timidez no fue capaz de encontrar asilo en otro corazón. Hasta su encuentro con Atobe. El resto, ya lo han leído.

Espero que te gustara el regalito, Indhi. Como sé que esta pareja te gusta, la usé. Pero ya saben que NO me gusta Atobe si no es para hacerlo sufrir o de malo xD.

Felices fiestas.


	4. La novia de mi mejor amigo

**Regalo de navidad para N-chan.**

0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0

**Parejas:** (Es raro, así que hasta que no lean no comprenderán el porqué de su formación) AnnMomoSakuRyo (si no comprenden por qué es raro, me dicen xD)

**Advertencias:** Aparte de que tiene un toquecito de drama muy leve y un gran OOC en los personajes, nada.

_La novia de mi mejor amigo_

Suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose horrible mientras la veía marcharse en una carrera hasta entrar en su casa y esconderse, seguramente en los brazos de su novio. Y él tenía que morderse la lengua, frotarse sus cabellos y girar sobre sus pies para caminar en silencio hasta su desierto piso. Todavía no podía comprender cuándo había comenzado eso. Cuando había comenzado a amarla. Cuando había comenzado a sentirse el peor hombre del mundo que traicionaba mentalmente a su mejor amigo.

Y todo porque se había enamorado de la chica equivocada. De la novia de su mejor amigo.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando fue el momento exacto pero no como comenzó a notársele hasta el punto de que su novia del momento, Ann, lo dejara, dándole así libertad para poder estar con una mujer que jamás podría tener. Lo había comprendido a base de sufrir ataques de celos cada vez que los veía juntos. Y encima, ambos eran tan despistados como para no darse cuenta de la verdad.

Se detuvo a tiempo de ver dos sombras abrazarse en medio del salón y comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer. Pero aún así, se había ofrecido a darle clases de conducir a la castaña y cuidar de ella siempre que Ryoma estuviera de viaje. Fueron Eiji y Fuji los cuales lo metieron en ese lio y la había visto tan emocionada que no pudo negarse.

Por eso solía ir a buscarla cuando salía del trabajo y esperaba a que ella salera del suyo. Se montaban en el coche, la llevaba a una pista abandonada y le enseñaba. Sakuno era algo torpe y demasiado confiada que parecía querer aprender a conducir a fuerza de voluntad, lo cual parecía no faltarle. Cuando le preguntó las razones, ella solo sonrió con timidez y explicó que quería que Ryoma se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Él sabía que Echizen estaba demasiado orgulloso de su novia y no dudaba en vanagloriarse de ello. Por favor, se había quedado con la casta, tímida y dulce Sakuno Ryuzaki, aquella que siempre había estado preocupada por él y hasta había saltado en medio de un partido de tenis para curarle una herida en su ojo.

Demonios. Por más vueltas que le diera, Ryuzaki era una joya que no podía tocar. La necesidad y respeto hacia su mejor amigo se lo impedía.

Se detuvo un instante, como siempre hacía antes de marcharse, para recordarse la veracidad del asunto: Sakuno en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Pero justo cuando clavaba la mirada en la puerta adornada con los típicos decorados navideños, esta se abrió. El rostro fresco y sonriente de Sakuno lo buscó en medio de la calle y le hizo gestos con el brazo para que se acercara. Maldijo interiormente haberse girado.

Caminó hasta su altura, indicándole con las manos que no saliera al frio y ella sonrió con agradecimiento, antes de tomarle de las manos y hacerle entrar. Ryoma se mostró junto a un árbol de navidad, sosteniendo una lata de ponta en su mano izquierda y el teléfono en la derecha.

-Su mánager- indicó Sakuno recogiendo su abrigo- anda, quédate a cenar. Creemos que no has tenido ninguna cena cedente desde que Ann se marchó a Italia- _Bingo, es lista la chica_, pensó- así que cena con nosotros hoy. Tranquilo-, tranquilizó, invitándolo a entrar al hogareño lugar- tenemos comida de sobra. Ryoma también come mucho, así que suelo cocinar para casi cinco personas.

-¿Y tú?- Se interesó, saludando con la cabeza a su mejor amigo. _Sí, mierda, mi mejor amigo._

-Como poco- respondió con timidez- no suelo ser de comidas pesadas.

Rodó los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza. Ansiando que Ryoma terminara su llamada, apretó los puños dentro de los pantalones. Ya le resultaba difícil no tocarla durante las clases y hasta tenía que ser ciego cuando mostraba algo de carne al conducir. No soportaría más horas de costumbre. Su corazón estaba siendo demasiado tentado._ Echizen. Piensa en Echizen, Momoshiro. Olvídate._

Entró en la sala de estar, donde una estufa de gas caldeaba la estancia y un partido de Tenis se escuchaba en la televisión. Ansioso por distraerse, aprovechó la ocasión e intentó concentrarse en aquel que había sido su deporte rey durante tantos años. Ryoma regresó tras colgar y dejar el móvil sobre el aparador de la entrada, estirándose y chasqueando la lengua de forma molesta, hasta que le tendió una Ponta entregada por las manos de Sakuno. Como hombre que era no debía de olvidar que era un anfitrión a la vez.

-La cena estará en seguida- aseguró Sakuno perdiéndose en la cocina._ Tú bien podrías ser mi cena._

Oh, no. Meneó la cabeza negativamente y se frotó los cabellos con ambas manos en un intento de desviar sus pensamientos obscenos. Ryoma fijó su mirada en la televisión y tan solo abrió la boca para soltar su típica frase. Por meros momentos se cuestionó cómo podía Ryuzaki convivir con un hombre que no hablaba nada más que para decir Mada mada dane o ponta, hasta incluso tenis. Aunque decidió que no era momento para fantasear sobre los momentos de intimidad de ambos menores.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sakuno les había indicado que se lavaran las manos y fueran a comer. Ryoma fue demasiado obediente y eso terminó por enfurecerle interiormente. ¿Tan despistado podría llegar a ser?

-Momo-sempai- susurró Sakuno inclinándose hacia él- tú conoces mucho más a Ryoma, por ser hombre- _no lo creo_, pensó- ya sabe que en navidad es su cumpleaños y he estado como loca buscando un regalo accesible para él. Tiene de todo, así que es difícil decidirse.

De vez en cuando, mientras hablaba, la joven miraba por encima de su hombro, asegurándose que Ryoma no entrara e interceptara la conversación, mandando al diablo la sorpresa. Según le explicó Sakuno, se había encargado de comprarle a Ryoma una raqueta nueva y un video con los mejores partidos de tenis del pasado. No supo que decirle. Ryoma era un fan del tenis y se divertía jugándolo, ¿por qué no? Aunque la raqueta… Dudaba que Ryoma aceptara ese gesto a buena voluntad. Era demasiado reservado con sus _herramientas_ de trabajo.

-Creo que le gustará- terminó por decir.

Sakuno pareció quedar convencida y regresó a su tarea de servir la cena, rompiendo así su tremenda cercanía y evitando que el escalofrió que había comenzado se interrumpiera. Echizen regresó y ocupó su puesto junto a la chica. _Genial, ahora tengo que ser el palo aguanta velas. Ah, no… manitas no._

Apartó su mirada cuando les vio algo acaramelados, bastante difícil de creer en el frio Ryoma. Pero Sakuno había cambiado por completo el temperamento de Ryoma a la hora de estar juntos y aunque ante un gran público no demostrara un gran amor pasional, cuando eran de confianza como él mismo, aunque no deseaba verlo, podía corresponder a algún que otro beso tierno a su tímida novia.

Novia, sí. Porque Echizen era de los que no sabía cómo pedir en matrimonio y sus mayores, que ya se habían dado cuenta, estaban preparando la presión justa para que el príncipe del tenis tomara aquella iniciativa. Con un buen empuje todo se consigue, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué quería Hitsumiya?- Cuestionó Sakuno antes de mordisquear un trozo de pan- habéis estado hablando demasiado tiempo. Es raro en él.

Ryoma arrugó el entrecejo, mirando su plato igual que si fuera un mapa difícil de descifrar y él mismo se sintió curioso por aquella acción. Aunque estaba en la naturaleza de Ryoma no dar explicaciones, debía de tener en cuenta que ahora no estaba solo él en su vida.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Exclamó Sakuno preocupada- ¿te han negado algún partido?

-No- negó rápidamente el tenista- Al contrario.

_Demonios…, no puedes hacerlo, Echizen. A ella no._

Pero sus pensamientos jamás llegaron al joven novio. Con simples palabras explicó que debía de trabajar el mismo día de navidad y que por lo tanto, estaría fuera todas las festividades. El rostro de Sakuno cambió radicalmente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando Ryoma era lo último que tenía? No podía contar con la vieja Sumire, muerta ya y la familia de Ryoma estaba justo fuera de Japón. Encontró que no era momento para comer sopa caliente y un poco de arroz junto a gachas y verdura asada.

-Yo me marcho ya- anunció tras levantarse- Creo que será mejor dejaros a solas.

Sakuno sonrió completamente ida. Seguramente todos los planes de sorpresa y demás se habían ido al garete con ese anunció, pero tampoco Ryoma parecía estar muy contento con ello y aquello, era una buena señal. Aunque solo quedaba ver si la castaña sería capaz de presagiarla.

Se montó en el coche tras cerrar una puerta en la que nadie le despidió. El silencio que se había formado en aquella casa hasta cortaba. Se encogió de hombros, enfrentándose a la noche helada y deseo encender la calefacción del coche antes que nada.

Con la cabeza todavía en aquella noticia, compró algo que le llenara el estómago y espero poder conciliar el sueño lo suficiente como para poder trabajar al día siguiente. Pero cuando el sueño estaba cayendo sobre su persona, el timbre de la puerta lo despertó y la figura ante esta lo espantó.

_Sakuno, ¿has sido capaz de…?_

-Me fui- aclaró Echizen con cara de pocos amigos tras leerle el rostro. Se sonrojó abruptamente tras haber sido descubierto y lo dejó pasar.

-¿Está sola?

Era preocupante. Si alguien lo veía salir en plena noche no sospecharía a la hora de entrar, violar a la mujer y llevarse las pertenencias necesarias. Ryoma negó con la cabeza. _Osakada. Segura. Echizen solo pone ese gesto cuando se trata de ella. Y es que esa chica le rompe los tímpanos a cualquiera. ¿Cómo puede Kaidoh soportarla?_

Le dejó pasar la noche en el sofá, pero cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Ryoma Echizen había desaparecido. Le llamó al móvil para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero el mensaje seco del buzón de voz le aclaró todas sus dudas.

-Avión.

_Bien, tío. La has cagado completamente. Tú y tu tenis terminaréis arruinando tu futuro. Y haciendo daño a Sakuno…_

Tras ducharse y vestirse, decidió que en lugar de desayunar iría a ver a la chica de largos cabellos. Cuando la vio, casi tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la carne para no maldecir. Su rostro pálido. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su delgadez acentuada. ¿Es que Echizen era ciego? Él no lo era. Y nunca permitiría que fuera así,_ lo juro._

-Echizen ha cogido el vuelo. Se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

Sakuno afirmó, hipando en un vano intento de detener las lágrimas.

-Lo sé… Gracias, Momo… siempre estamos metiéndote en líos. Cuidas de mí, me das clases y encima…

-Bah, no es nada. ¿Para qué están los _amigos_?

Aquella palabra le dolió más que si le hubieran clavado una aguja a mala leche en el culo o pateado el estómago hasta destrozárselo. Los ojos castaños brillaron tenuemente y una sonrisa de labios pálidos escapó como agradecimiento. Miró el reloj por tal de no abalanzarse sobre ella y estrujarla en sus brazos.

-Tengo que irme. Pasaré después del trabajo a verte. Hoy no tendremos clase.

-Mejor- corroboró suspirando con tristeza- Gracias, Momo.

-No me las des.

No creía merecérselas. Desde luego, actuaba por puro egoísmo en esos momentos, aprovechándose de la situación. Era horrible. _Soy horrible._

El trabajo le pareció lo más pesado de todo aquel día. Desde su mesa de trabajo no cesaba de pensar que el reloj iba demasiado lento. _Alguien lo debe de haber puesto en modo lento para joderme, _pensó,_ espero que Sakuno no cometa ninguna locura._

La inquietud le hizo terminar por salir antes de la hora, esquivando los gritos de su jefe que amenazaba con despedirle. Se encogió de hombros y le recordó que era imposible que le despidiera, pues era co-propietario. Cuando detuvo el coche ante la puerta de aquella casa, se encontró a Sakuno en medio de la cancha de tenis privada de Echizen, con una de las viejas raquetas de Ryoma en la mano y mirando con la vista perdida una pelota húmeda y pesada.

Caminó hasta ella y tiró el cigarrillo que se había llevado a la boca sin darse cuenta. Y eso que le había prometido que dejaría de fumar. Sakuno llevó su mano libre hasta su boca.

-Momo-sempai… prometiste no volver a fumar.

-Sí, también prometí muchas otras cosas- murmuró sarcástico apagando con el pie la colilla encendida- Sakuno, vamos dentro- rogó- hace mucho que no juegas a tenis. Te harás daño.

-Quizás… Quizás por eso ya no soy tan interesante para él…

Bufó, sosteniéndola de las caderas y quitándole la raqueta con cuidado de no hacerle daño, para arrastrarla hasta el interior de la casa. La sentó sobre el sofá y le cubrió el cuerpo con una manta que encontró cerca. Sakuno miró la manta angustiada y sus lágrimas comenzaron a surgir. Inquieto, miró a su alrededor.

-Vale, esta manta trae malos recuerdos, ¿dónde hay otra que no las traiga?- Cuestionó.

Sakuno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta manta… está aquí porque… bueno… -carraspeó, sonrojándose- siempre tengo frio después de… y entonces, Ryoma-kun me la trajo para cubrirme después de hacerlo y…

-Ya, ya lo he pillado- interrumpió irritado- te prepararé una tila.

Molesto, la dejó en el salón para preparar dos tazas de tila. La iba a necesitar si quería ayudarla. Al menos, evitar que continuara con esa depresión tan grande. Desde siempre, Ryuzaki había sido tan fácil de derrumbar…

Regresando con las dos tazas entre sus manos vio que observaba con curiosidad el exterior. La siguió en su mirar, encontrándose con la imagen típica de navidad: Nevaba. La primera nevada de navidad. Le entregó su taza y mantuvo la suya cerca de los labios sin perderse el movimiento lento de la nieve al caer. Demasiado lento. Sakuno suspiró a su lado.

-Se la ha perdido…- murmuró con tristeza- prometimos ver la primera nevada de navidad juntos. Bueno, supongo que no podía esperar más de alguien que solo piensa en tenis…

Parpadeó totalmente sorprendido. ¿Era realmente posible que Ryuzaki hubiera dicho aquellas palabras que todos pensaban? _¿Cómo puede Ryuzaki aguantar a Echizen? Sí. Esas palabras las he escuchado tantas veces que nunca pensé que ella se diera cuenta._

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de la garganta femenina al tiempo que despegó sus ojos de la nevada para posarlos sobre la estufa apagada, encendiéndola con deseos de mantener ocupadas sus manos.

-Momo-senpai… ¿hice algo malo?

_Sí, enamorarte de él como hice yo contigo._

-No, Sakuno- movió la cabeza negativamente- no hiciste nada malo. ¿Cómo demonios se enciende este aparato viejo? Yo soy más de esos que les das a un botón y listo.

-La vida fácil- una escasa sonrisa se dibujó en los rosados labios femeninos. Afirmó con la cabeza.

-La vida fácil- repitió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y rascándose el mentón-. No me enorgullezco de esto, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme a encender éste cacharro?

Sakuno afirmó, levantándose. Sus brazos se rozaron en un leve momento y sintió el calor del roce demasiado efectivo. El suave aroma que siempre la acompañaba le golpeó la nariz, embriagándolo por completo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Cuando despertó fue cuando sus pantalones casi quedaron achicharrados con el fuego de la estufa al encenderse. Se apartó, frotándose la ropa apresuradamente y tensó la mandíbula en el instante que las manos femeninas intentaron ayudarle en su tarea.

-Déjalo, Sakuno- ordenó con la mayor dosis de frialdad de la que era capaz- no sigas. Ya se apagó y no me duele.

-¿Quieres unos pantalones de Ryoma? ¡De verdad que lo siento!- Exclamó- Deja que te traiga unos.

Si bien era cierto que Ryoma había crecido lo suficiente como para estar a su altura, no creía correcto ponerse ropa de otro hombre tan a la ligera, pero cualquiera le decía que no a Sakuno. Cuando regresó con unos pantalones de chándal oscuros y una sudadera se lo agradeció. Ella también había cambiado de ropa y comprendió el porqué de su tardanza. Claro. La poca llovizna que les había caído encima les había calado la ropa.

-Iré al baño a vestirme- informó, dejándola en el salón, ante la estufa. Sakuno afirmó, abrazándose y tomando de nuevo la taza con la infusión y perdiendo la mirada en la nieve.

_Mierda…_

Dejó caer la ropa en el suelo, acercándose hasta ella por la espalda. La ganaba lo suficiente de altura como para poder descansar su barbilla sin problemas sobre su cabeza y dejar sus brazos posarse sobre sus sugerentes senos. Sakuno no pareció percibirle, hasta que apoyó su frente sobre el delgado hombro. Dando un ligero brinco, le miró preocupada.

-¿Senpai?

-Takeshi- corrigió- Sakuno, por una vez, ¿podrías llamarme de esa forma?

-¿Eh? Pero…

Se humedeció los labios, avergonzándose. Su rostro optó por el bello color carmín que tan bien le quedaba y Echizen solía ser el único que lograba sacarlo sin problemas. Con un simple gesto. Y él lo había conseguido simplemente con pedirle que le llamara de esa forma tan íntima. Clavó su mirada en sus labios, esperando, sin mover su mejilla sobre el hombro femenino. Sakuno tembló.

-Yo…- dudó- ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Sí, puedes- afirmó en son de darle ánimos.

Ryuzaki afirmó con la cabeza. Apretó los labios ligeramente y apretó la taza entre sus dedos, descendiendo la cabeza con timidez. Casi tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder escucharla.

-Ta… keshi.

-Otra vez- rogó- solo una vez más, al completo. Dilo todo a la vez.

-Takeshi- repitió confusa- ¿Senpai?

Sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar en la coraza de su pecho. Era imposible pasar por alto la excitación que la simple pronunciación de su nombre creaba. Alzó su mano izquierda y apresó con suavidad y precaución la cadera derecha de la joven, levantándose. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Será mejor que me vista, comienzo a tener frio.

Sakuno afirmó, alejándose algo más y seguramente, hasta que no se marchó del lugar, no se relajó lo suficiente como para poder suspirar con tranquilidad. No había querido ser tan directo, pero se había dejado llevar por un impulso necesitado.

Justo cuando se colocaba los perfumados pantalones, el sonido del móvil llegó hasta sus oídos y como Sakuno tropezaba para cogerlo. El nombre de la persona al otro lado de la línea, le produjo un nudo en el estómago y la alegría entregada por su simple nombre estaba esfumándose. Agudizó el oído.

-N-no… sí… Momo-senpai está cuidando de mí… claro. Entonces, ¿no puedes hacer nada para venir?... ya veo. Ah. Aquí ha surgido la primera nevada. Me hubiera gustado que la… ¿Eh? Com… comprendo… claro. Hasta mañana… Descansa y…

Un suspiro hundido fue lo último que llegó a sus oídos. _Ese Echizen_… Salió tras terminar de vestirse y buscó el rostro de la joven, cubierto por sus manos mientras el teléfono móvil descansaba sobre su pierna derecha, siseando el intermitente sonido de la línea cortada.

-Tennis… tennis, tennis, tennis- no cesó de repetir con monotonía.

-Sakuno, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo sé… No sé lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué he hecho para que el tenis sea lo más importante para él? Creo que ni siquiera escuchó anoche la noticia. Actúa incluso más frio que antes.

La saliva se le atragantó.

-¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?- Preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Sakuno sonrió avergonzada, jadeando mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su vientre- ¿Estás… embarazada?

-Sí… de unas pocas semanas. El médico me lo ha dicho hace poco y quise decírselo como una sorpresa. Pero tuve que anunciárselo ayer cuando nos peleamos. Ni se inmutó. Cogió las cosas y se marchó a tu casa como si fuera un zombie. Y aún hoy no ha querido saber nada de mí. No sé qué hacer…

_Y yo tampoco._

Se frotó el rostro con una de sus manos antes posarla sobre la delgada pierna que cabía perfectamente. Movió la cabeza para darse impulso.

-Lo primero, sonreír más. No creo que tu hijo sea feliz teniendo una madre seria y deprimida. Para eso ya está el padre- bromeó, logrando una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven- y por otro lado, creo que es una maravillosa noticia que deberías de dar a conocer a los demás, ¿no crees?

Se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír. Si con ello conseguía animarla, era lo mejor. Si antes tenía una gran montaña delante, ahora tenía dos. Sakuno era de Ryoma por los lazos del destino, por el amor y por un hijo. ¿qué podía hacer él exactamente si no animar a la familia?

-Mira, yo te voy a dejar con Ann estos días y me iré a buscar a Echizen. Creo que es hora que alguien lo despierte.

Ella lo miró con miedo.

-No le harás nada malo, ¿Verdad?

-No, descuida- aseguró._ Solo sabrá lo que duele un puñetazo, Sakuno._

Se levantó y buscó el móvil entre las ropas húmedas que se había quitado. No era una carta de buen gusto tener que llamar a su ex para que cuidara a la mujer por la cual se habían peleado. Desde luego que no. Pero Ann era Ann y aunque estuviera ahora con Kamio, seguía siendo su amiga. O al menos, creía que era amiga de Sakuno. ¿No se habían conocido y se habían convertido casi en hermanas?

-Diga.

-Sabes quién soy- protestó inflando los mofletes- necesito…- chasqueó la lengua- que me hagas un favor. Quiero que cuides de Sakuno por unos días.

-Momoshiro…- murmuró Ann con voz angustiada.

-Lo sé. Pero es… bueno, ella te tiene que dar una noticia y yo tengo que irme de viaje con Echizen.

-….. Está bien. Iré. ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo si puedes. Puedo ir a reco…

-No. Kamio me llevará- se negó rápidamente- en una hora estaré ahí. Déjame coger ropa y demás cosas.

-Claro.

Colgó enseguida. No era una conversación tan amigable como había esperado. Desde luego, pensar que Ann no había sufrido era irónico. No era de hielo. Y cumplió su promesa. Justo cuando daban las seis de la tarde y ya había reservado billete para esa misma tarde a las nueve, Ann se presentó. Abrió la puerta junto a Sakuno, viendo como se despedía de un felizmente sonriente Kamio.

-Siento las molestias, Ann- se excusó Sakuno-. Pero Momo-senpai ha insistido y…

-Díselo- incitó con su habitual alegría- venga.

Sakuno enrojeció. Ann arqueó una ceja mientras se humedecía los labios.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Voy… a tener un bebé.

Ann agrandó los ojos y fue apresada por la alegría antes de apretujar a Sakuno entre sus brazos y mirarlo acusadoramente. Se sintió aterrado.

-Yo me marcho ya- informó- haré las maletas y me iré en el vuelo. Ya os llamaré cuando llegue.

-Por favor- Rogó Sakuno en un cumplimiento. Le sonrió.

-Sí, lo traeré.

-No… yo… yo me refería a que tuvieras cuidado- se defendió la avergonzada futura madre.

Le acarició los cabellos con ternura, se inclinó hacia ella y le besó lentamente la mejilla izquierda, demasiado cerca de sus labios. Sakuno no retrocedió. Le miró curiosa en su innata inocencia y sonrió. Aquella, sería la última vez que la tocara.

-Adiós.

_Adiós, loco amor…_

Ann le siguió hasta el coche en silencio, observando su espalda con clara mirada acusadora. Suspiró y se volvió hacia ella.

-No es mío. Demonios, Ann: ni siquiera la he tocado. Ese gesto que acabo de tener es lo único en lo que me he aprovechado de ella- prometió- y no volverá a suceder.

-Un hijo te echa atrás, ¿Verdad?- Se jactó la chica cruzándose de brazos- De verdad, no puedo creer que seas el mismo de siempre. Has cambiado. Demasiado. Te estás rindiendo.

-Sí, me rindo ante la evidencia, Ann- abrió la puerta del coche y buscó los cigarrillos entre la ropa, maldiciendo entre dientes al recordar que se habían empapado con el resto de la ropa- ¿algo más de lo que acusarme? He sido un amigo infiel interiormente, pero de ahí a las acciones, no. Ryoma debe de saber correctamente que es padre, porque es SUYO- aseguró- te lo creas o no.

-¿Y qué me dices de esas largas horas de clases de conducir? ¿De verdad crees que es imposible pensar que no sucede nada?

-Piensa lo que quieras- se defendió- Echizen me cree y es suficiente.

-Ya- exclamó sarcásticamente Tachibana- ¿de verdad te crees que Ryoma Echizen solo es tenis, tenis y tenis?

Arqueó un ceja. _¿Acaso no es obvio?_

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡De verdad lo crees! Mira, Momo, te voy a decir una cosa: Echizen es humano. No es el todo terreno que todo el mundo cree. Si pierde a Sakuno, se muere. Sé que será difícil de comprender para ti, pero el pilar de Ryoma es su novia. La futura madre de su hijo.

-Todavía dudas de que es mío- protestó, sentándose en el asiento con brusquedad- Joder, Ann. No la he tocado. Desde la última vez que estuve contigo no he tocado a ninguna mujer. Amo a Ryuzaki- murmuró entre dientes- pero también soy consciente de que es la novia de mi mejor amigo.

_Y ojalá nunca hubiera sido así. No me habría importado arrebatársela a cualquier otro idiota._

-Bien, vale- Ann se sacudió las manos- No diré nada más. Quieres sufrir, adelante.

-Si hace un momento me estabas diciendo que Echizen era humano. Aclárate por favor.

-Echizen es humano, siente. Pero Echizen no fue mi novio- negó con la cabeza y suspiró- y aunque terminara marchándome, también deseaba que fueras feliz. ¿acaso no es amor desear que la persona que amas sea feliz con quien ama de verdad? Igual cuando comas una hamburguesa comprenderás mis palabras. Vete y coge ese vuelo. Trae a tu rival para que sepa la verdad. Y- añadió- desaparece de sus vidas o te morirás de una forma amargada.

Cerró la puerta y descendió la ventanilla, sonriéndole.

-Nunca cambiarás, Ann. Tienes mucha fuerza y carácter. Hasta el punto de hacer pensar a alguien tan cabezón como yo y sacarme ciertas palabras que nunca confesaría. Te mereces ser feliz. Kamio- chasqueó la lengua, encendiendo el motor y aprovechando el ruido- Es un buen tipo. Te quiere desde hace mucho. Es una buena oportunidad para ser feliz.

Ann frunció los labios con amargura, agachando la cabeza y apresando los codos entre sus dedos para murmurar algo que no llegó a oír.

_No, no es cierto. No quise escucharla. No quería que me dijera esas palabras porque no las merecía. Ella puede ser feliz incluso sin mí._

No esperó más tiempo y se marchó, dejando atrás la casa de los Echizen y a dos mujeres que formaban parte de su vida y tenían que comenzar a pensar en su pasado como un hueco inaccesible que cuando pensara, quizás con una hamburguesa entre sus manos tal y como había dicho Ann, lograra decir: ¿Y si hubiera echo esto, no habría conseguido quedarme con ella? El ser humano es una máquina que tiende a sopesar el pasado e idear planes que ya no le servirán para nada más que para torturarse.

El avión llegó al aeropuerto de América a la hora precisa. Estaba cansado de tan largo viaje y hambriento, pero con la dirección quemándole entre los dedos no podía esperar más tiempo y decidió hacerle una visita a Ryoma antes que a nadie. Deseaba golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

El apartamento que Ryoma había alquilado fuera del alcance de sus padres era bastante acogedor y cubierto del estilo occidental. Pero el rostro del joven príncipe era claramente de cansancio y casi ni se notó que estuviera sorprendido al verle. Solo una pregunta escapó de sus labios justo antes de agrandar sus ojos.

-¿Sakuno?

Sonrió malicioso y le apresó la nariz entre sus dedos, empujándolo hasta el interior del hogar. Ryoma tropezó con una de sus maletas y le hizo darse cuenta de que aquel no era el panorama que estaba esperando.

-¿Qué demonios hacen las maletas aquí, Echizen? Podrías ser ordenado aunque Sakuno no esté a tu lado.

_Mira quien habla, el desorden en persona. Bah, solo me aprovecharé un poco._

Metió su maleta a la fuerza y se dejó caer sobre un sofá. Una manta permanecía arrugada en uno de los negros sofares de cuero, justo en el mismo que Ryoma se echó para continuar durmiendo. No era tan difícil de deducir.

-¿Vas a poder escaparte aunque te esfuerces tanto, hasta el punto de no deshacer las maletas, dormir en un sofá solo tres horas?

Ryoma frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

-No creo- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Por qué le colgaste a Sakuno? ¿Tienes idea de cómo se encuentra? En su estado no deberías de darle tantos disgustos, macho.

Echizen Ryoma jamás le había parecido tan perplejo e incrédulo. Se humedecía la boca igual que si fuera un niño que recién había visto una piruleta inalcanzable en un escaparte y apretaba las arrugas del sillón entre sus dedos.

-¿Es verdad?- Cuestionó.

-¿El embarazo? Sí, es cierto. Está embarazada. De ti. Un pequeño Echizen para empreñar.

La sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad se plantó en el frio rostro del tenista mientras su mirada iba perdida hasta una fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesa en la que había comida basura a medio terminar y latas de ponta por todos lados. Una fotografía de la que él y Eiji habían sido culpables años atrás y ellos dos terminaron siendo los protagonistas de la imagen.

_¿Tenis? Este tío no tiene solo tenis en la cabeza, Sakuno. ¿Qué cara pondrías si le vieras ahora mismo?_

-En fin. Ya lo sabes- suspiró largamente-. He venido para partirte la cara y llevarte a casa. Venga. Pasa las navidades con ella. Ya te has perdido la primera nevada. Además, te voy a decir otra cosa: Sakuno está sola sin ti. Es como… Como un muerto. Da miedo. Manda a la mierda esto y coge el primer vuelo.

Los dorados ojos pasaron de él hasta su cartera sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Humedeciéndose los labios, no lo soportó más y saltó del sofá para ir a darse una necesitada ducha. Sonrió con orgullo mientras escuchaba el agua caer contra el suelo de la duchero.

_Bien está, lo que bien termina._

Unas horas después, él y Ryoma se encontraban de camino a casa de los futuros padres. Ryoma casi saltó del coche en marcha y Sakuno terminó siendo un manantial de lágrimas cuando lo vio. Ann se acercó hasta él y le golpeó el brazo que dejaba asomar por la ventanilla del coche.

-Lo hiciste.

-Lo hice.

-Momo, creo que deberías de dejar de ser tan noble.

Le palmeó la cabeza con ambas manos, regresando para unirse a la pareja. Sus ojos se encontraron con los rojizos de la futura madre. Brillantes y con vida. Un ligero movimiento de sus labios agradeció su acto y apretando los labios, afirmó con la cabeza y alzó una mano como saludo. Al menos, podría hacerla feliz una vez.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**n/a**

No me pregunten por qué, pero me siento muy orgullosa de éste one-shot. Es la segunda vez que utilizo a Momo enamorado de Sakuno (aparte de algún que otro Drable con Indhi, pero en lo privado) y la verdad, me gusta esta extraña pareja. Ya dije tiempo atrás que haría de ellos otro y aquí está.

N-Chan me dijo una vez que le gustaría un one-shot donde Momo amara a Sakuno pero esta no. Por ese motivo, Momo no tuvo buen final feliz, porque N-chan no es fan de la pareja Ann-Momo ¬¬, así que… quien sea fan del chico, tiene puertas abiertas XD.

En fin, que me siento orgullosa de este bicho raro (one-shot) y les deseo felices fiestas.

Pd: Solamente siento que me quedaran en OOC T.T


	5. La mágia de un libro

**Regalo de navidad para Ryoma-Sakuno.**

0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0

**Pareja:** Sakuno y Tezuka.

**Avisos:** AU y mucho OOC u.ú

_La magia de un libro_

Dejó caer con suavidad la tira que procuraría que la hoja no se le perdiera. Aquel libro verdaderamente lo había hipnotizado. Lo había comprado por pura casualidad, llamado por el apellido de la escritora, pues le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Cuando había abierto las páginas y comenzado a leer, ya no pudo dejarlo. Aquella mujer que lo había escrito debería de tener unas manos preciosas para crear tal maravilla.

_La muerte del corazón robado_ desde luego, iba a ser un gran boom aquellas navidades. Había escuchado hablar de él hasta en la radio, aunque no gustaba demasiado que la autora no aceptara citas o concertara entrevistas para hablar sobre su obra maestra. Al parecer, era una de aquellas personas que lo hacían todo a través de internet. Por algún extraño motivo, le vino el capricho de querer conocerla.

NO solía ser un gran asiduo al internet, así que cuando se sentó ante su ordenador no sabía exactamente dónde tendría que ir para encontrar los datos que aquella persona pudiera tener en aquellas grandes instalaciones que abarcaban tanto. Por suerte, encontró la famosa página del buscador y tecleó el nombre de la susodicha. Error. Ningún dato, tan solo sobre su libro. Nada de ella. No es que ansiara tener su dirección, pero sí al menos conocer el rostro de aquel personaje.

Le resultó caprichosamente parecida al personaje de su historia. Un joven embajador de dieciocho años que había salido a alta mar en busca de una joya perlada llamada corazón, cuyo elixir sería capaz de salvar de la muerte a su futura esposa, mientras fingía ser el hijo de un panadero. Para poder lograrlo, el joven debería de mezclarse con los más bribones del mar: Piratas y a la vez, descubrir que no siempre el dinero es capaz de comprar las cosas más valiosas y como la vida da de vueltas, haciendo que te enamores de otra mujer, pero prosigas con tu aventura con deseos de cumplir tu promesa, como hombre que eres.

Orgullo. Fidelidad. Amor. Pasión. Firmeza. Dolor. Angustia. Aventuras y muchas otras cualidades se le podría otorgar al libro que leía. No le había parecido demasiado llamativo, pero una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos, comenzó a pensar que realmente podría ser interesante no juzgar un libro por su portada y sí por sus letras.

Defraudado por su búsqueda, fue capaz de percibir los ruidos provenientes del salón principal, donde su padre y madre parecían tener la típica pelea de navidad. Se cruzó de brazos y recordó el porqué de su severidad. Si hubiera demostrado algún que otro día que podría ser feliz, sus padres se habían peleado por eso mismo.

Suspirando, clavó su mirada en el exterior. La noche ya había comenzado y dentro de pocas horas, comenzarían a llegar los invitados para aquellas fiestas. El veinticuatro de diciembre se celebraba demasiado, para su gusto. Humedeció sus labios y quedó pensativo por un instante. Por una vez que cometiera una locura, nadie podría recriminárselo. También quería ver qué había fuera. ¿Cómo celebraría la navidad cualquier otro que no fuera rico?

Los Tezuka, su familia, no era tan grandes multimillonarios, pero eran lo suficientemente importantes como para gozar de una gran casa con un enorme jardín y tener lujos a mares. Con algo así, ¿quién podía esperar que unos padres fueran atentos con su hijo? Cuando era pequeño se prometió convertirse en alguien lo suficientemente inteligente y serio como para poder soportar su estancia en aquella casa. Y ahora, solo le quedaba unos pocos meses para poder marcharse.

Quizás, si usara un poco los cables influyentes de su familia podría encontrar a la joven escritora, pero ¿sería entonces divertido? No. No lo sería para nada.

Se colocó el pesado abrigo que colgaba del perchero de su dormitorio y saltó por la ventana. Sintiéndose como un ladrón, abandonó las grandes murallas de la fortaleza de su casa, hasta que el frio aire contaminado le golpeó con fuerza la cara. Estaba helado. Pero no importó. Eran pocas las veces que podía caminar sin escolta o un chofer. Desde que había dejado el instituto no había vuelto a sentir la libertad de ser uno solo.

Observó con detenimiento las luces de los diferentes restaurantes, adornados con cual adorno más llamativo. El gran árbol de navidad que esperaba con cientos de parejas enamoradas bajo sus ramas para besarse cuando las doce campanas hubieran indicado la entrada de la navidad. Un rito bastante curioso que nunca había tenido la suerte de practicar. Pese a que había sido muy popular no encontró la mujer perfecta para aquello. Desde luego, la culpa la tenía su obsesión con las manos de las mujeres. Estas: Tenían que crear algo que le hiciera estremecerse.

Guardó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se quedó clavado ante el lugar, en espera. Las parejas aumentaban a medida que los minutos pasaban. Algunas parecían venir preparadas con algo de comida caliente casera y daba aspecto de que estuvieran en un picnic en lugar de en navidad. ¿No se suponía que todos deberían de estar cenando con su familia?

-Ah, llegué a tiempo.

Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, teniendo que bajar el mentón para poder ver a la pequeña mujer. Largos cabellos castaños. Ojos de igual color y tez pajosa. Unas pequeñas manos intentaban ocultarse con torpeza en unos gruesos guantes rojos hechos a mano. La envidió, cuando sintió la punta de sus dedos doloridos por el frio.

-Esto… disculpe… ¿Tendría hora?

Sus mejillas rojizas, sus labios hinchados y temblorosos por el frio. Afirmó y buscó el reloj de pulsera.

-Las doce menos cinco- contestó secamente. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Gracias! Siento haberte molestado. Igual estas buscando a tu novia y… yo me entrometí. Perdona.

Negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Nuevamente, una sonrisa tímida se mostró en aquel rostro mientras el vaho escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes?- Preguntó dudosa- yo también- confesó con timidez- mi mejor amiga me lo contó… me dijo que nunca sabría lo que era si no lo experimentaba. Pero nunca he tenido pareja, así que… no sé que es. La curiosidad me pudo. _Me siento como un explorador que está observando alguno nuevo_.

Frunció las cejas al escuchar la frase y arqueó una ceja.

-_La muerte del corazón robado_.

Ella parpadeó y sonrió con torpeza.

-S-sí. La dice Marc Slogn justo cuando entran dentro de la cueva de los piratas y conoce a Canela Stwits. Fue amor a primera vista entre ellos.

-Hum, no lo sé.

-¡Oh, cielos! Disculpa. Creí que como sabías la frase habrías llegado a ese momento.

Negó con la cabeza, sacando el libro de entre sus ropas para mostrarle el punto. Ella lo observó con curiosidad fingida y sonrió.

-Esta en la siguiente página, la de atrás. Perdóname- rogó.

Se encogió de hombros, no dándole demasiada importancia. Era un romance a primera vista que sucede casi al final del libro, demasiado rápido pero bien desenvuelto. El silencio cayó sobre ellos ante la cercanía de los minutos. Se preguntó, por qué razón una joven como ella sentiría curiosidad por algo así, aunque, ¿no estaba en el sueño de todas las mujeres vivir un momento romántico?

Giró la cabeza para verla, recibiendo como respuesta otra tímida sorpresa. Parecía que fuera la primera vez que estaba con un hombre o es que tenía demasiado frio como para poder sonreír con naturalidad. Alzó su mirada, frunciendo los ojos con astucia. Los guardaespaldas de la familia Tezuka. Chasqueó la lengua.

-Ah, ya es la hora. Doce campa…

Bueno era encontrar momentos con los que logra escapar de aquellos pesados que terminaban por atormentarle y llevarle hasta sus padres, que seguramente estarían furiosos por su comportamiento y estarían inventando las más curiosas de las excusas ante sus invitados.

Sin darse cuenta había actuado. Y la joven de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre había sido su salvación. Robó un beso de aquellos helados labios, esperando a que los inoportunos guardaespaldas se marcharan. La chica tembló contra su cuerpo, aferrándose de su chaqueta. Cuando el peligro hubo pasado y se separó de ella, la rojez que se dibujó en su rostro fue albo más tierno que la misma navidad. Se alejó, rozándose los labios a la par.

-Yo…- tartamudeó- creo que usted… se ha equivocado y…

-Disculpa- zanjó rápidamente. Podría ser frio y callado, pero no maleducado.

-¡Ey! Creo que lo he visto. Al lado del árbol de navidad, con una mujer.

Chasqueó la lengua. Eran demasiado persistentes. Miró hacia su costado y sacó las manos de los bolsillos para intentar huir. Pero antes de que pensara en un lugar para huir, ella lo atrapó, estirando de él. Las calles se mostraron ante sus ojos y únicamente sus pasos a la par se escuchaban entre el silencio bochornoso. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, entró dentro de un pequeño apartamento, comparado con las grandes paredes que había estado viendo. Por lo menos, las suyas podrían ocupar diez tatamis y aquellas eran demasiado pequeñas.

Entre los jadeos, la joven sonrió, excitada.

-¡Wa! Es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado nunca. Huir así. ¿Quiénes eran?- Cuestionó asustada- ¿Hice algo malo?

-Guardaespaldas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te buscan…? Eso quiere decir que… ah… ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Ella afirmó, apretando sus labios ligeramente y afirmando con la cabeza. NO mostró en ningún momento una mueca de asombro. Bien sabía que sus apellidos eran mundialmente conocidos. Espero pacientemente a que ella se presentara mientras encendía las luces y la observaba en espera de ser invitado formalmente.

-Ah, disculpa- enrojeció- no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo… me llamo Tomoka Osakada.

Afirmó con la cabeza como indicación de que la había oído y saludo.

-Pase. Seguramente necesitará un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. Yo… yo vivo con una amiga, pero esta noche seguramente la pasará con su novio, así que… No es un hotel de lujo, pero espero que le sirva.

_Menos es nada._

-Gracias.

Tomoka sonrió con vergüenza y se adentró en una suficientemente estrecha como para poder soportar dos cuerpos lo suficientemente separados para poder trabajar con libertad, pero demasiado pequeña para una gran familia. Encendió la hornilla y colocó una tetera con agua. Quitándose el abrigo y demandándole el suyo para colgarlos en un torcido y limpio perchero. A continuación, le presentó el pequeño lugar, excepto una habitación que comprendió que sería un altar privado.

-No tengo ropa de hombre… pero igual a To… mi amiga, tiene algo de su novio. Espere aquí, por favor.

Afirmó, sentándose ante un kotatsu con el brasero encendido y agradeciendo el calor, observó con más detenimiento la sala. Grandes estanterías se cernían pegadas a las pequeñas paredes, cargadas con suculentos libros que esperaban que alguien ansioso los leyera y viajara con ellos mar adentro de sus páginas. Curioso, se acercó en busca de ojear algunas de aquellas exquisiteces.

Libros diversos fue lo que encontró en las baldas de la primera estantería, la mayoría, sobre barcos. Estructuras, jerga, historia de los barcos más famosos, encontrados o simplemente aquellos que pertenecieron a impresentables piratas que terminaron por hacer historia en sus nacionalidades. Otro, muy curioso, hablaba sobre los nombres y sus significados. Tiempo atrás había leído en el artículo de un moderno periódico una entrevista a un autor bastante famoso, que decía que era bueno tener algún que otro lugar donde poder conseguir nombres para nuestros personajes, pues era regla general quedarse en blanco en alguno de aquellos momentos, cuando tenían que bautizarles.

Abandonó aquella estantería y giró hacia la que estaba cerca de la cocina. Libros de cocina y enciclopedias eran las únicas novedades. La tercera, no llamó gran cosa su interés, pues estaba decorada con viejas revistas femeninas y recortes de periódicos en el que un joven jugador de tenis era el que mostraba su rostro en todos y cada uno de ellos. Algún que otro trofeo infantil y un libro sobre sexualidad femenina que le hizo retroceder y fingir que no lo había visto.

-He encontrado estas ropas- anunció la voz femenina antes de encontrarse- tenga. Espero que les venga.

-¿Quién es el hombre de los recortes?- Preguntó tomando las ropas entre sus manos. Generalmente no era curioso, pero al menos quería derrotar su curiosidad.

-Ah, es Kaidoh Kaoru- anunció como si no fuera una gran noticia- Mi compañera de piso amiga… Digamos que es su fan. Puede pasar a esta habitación si lo desea.

Aceptó la oferta, aunque casi sintió deseos de meterse dentro del kotatsu cuando el frio de la habitación le golpeo en cada lugar de sus carnes. La joven acababa de poner un calentador, pero éste no ejercía el rápido calor que hubiera deseado. Las ropas consistían en un grueso jersey rojizo y un pantalón de invierno beige y unos calentitos calcetines de su tamaño, casualmente.

Regresó hasta el saloncito donde una taza caliente de té y galletas de arroz le esperaban. Tras agradecerlo, comenzó a servirse. Osakada le acompañó. Ya había recuperado calor en su rostro y el jersey verdoso que llevaba no la engordaba demasiado. Sus delgadas manos parecían ansiar el calor de la taza y tembló ligeramente de placer cuando el líquido caliente atravesó los caminos de su cuerpo interiormente.

Todavía sentía el suave tacto de sus labios al encontrarse y la gran necesidad de despegarse cuando se percató de que acababa de entregar su primer beso a una extraña de timidez alarmante y que había sido capaz de llevar a un extraño a su casa en plena noche de navidad. Al menos, estaba seguro de que él no le haría nada malo.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Preguntó con voz tímida Tomoka.

-veintiuno.

-Todavía es menor de edad, eso explicaría por qué huye de sus guardaespaldas. Ah, yo…- murmuró para sí misma. Enarcó una ceja, haciéndola enrojecer- Tengo veinticuatro años.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía algo más. Era más mayor que él de edad pero no de altura. Era pequeña de estatura y de cuerpo. No le llegaba casi al hombro y tenía facilidad para ser tímida y confiaba demasiado en él. Hablaba tras pensarse bien lo que decir y tenía aspecto de inteligente, aunque despistada y algo torpe, por lo que pudo comprobar cuando le mostró la que sería su habitación por esa noche.

-Si necesita algo más, no dude en decírmelo, por favor- imploró con elegancia- estaré en esa habitación.

Y señaló la única que había sido censurada a su visión. Afirmó con la cabeza y esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta antes de marcharse. Los leves pasos mostraron que no era tan descarada como para quedarse mirando por una de las rendijas, aunque no vería nada ya, bien podría haberlo hecho cuando se cambiaba, aunque no se molestó en comprobar dónde se encontraba ella por aquel momento.

Cansado, se dejó caer sobre el futón. Rebuscó a su alrededor y comprendió que había olvidado el libro en la entrada. Tenía la gran costumbre de leer cinco páginas antes de irse a dormir. Le ayudaba a dormir y lo relajaba mentalmente. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió salir, con la esperanza de no encontrarse a la joven desnuda. Pero no había ni rastro de ella y el ruido de algo caerse que percibió desde la habitación clausurada, le indicó de que no le había mentido.

Aun sintiendo curiosidad, rodó sobre sus talones y regresó obedientemente hasta su habitación.

Por la mañana, el sonido chirriante de la cafetera lo despertó. Dándose cuenta de que nunca había dormido tan profundamente, comenzó a sospechar de si no se estaría convirtiendo en alguien demasiado confiado. Nunca había dejado que nadie tomara tantas confianzas y le estaba resultando imposible creer que estaba durmiendo en otro techo que no fuera el de su casa de ricachón.

-Buenos días- saludó una cantarina voz- tengo café y tostadas, ¿quiere?

-Sí- respondió buscando con la mirada la figura femenina.

-Sé que es estrecha, pero si no le incomoda, ¿por qué no desayuna conmigo en mi cocina de playmóvil?

Esbozó una sonrisa interiormente, sin permitir que su rostro demostrara sentimiento alguno y accedió a la petición, agradeciendo que al menos el techo fuera lo suficientemente alto como para no romperse la cabeza. Anoche no le parecía tan pequeño aquel lugar.

-Ah, cierto- recordó la sonriente mujer mientras le servía una taza de café- feliz navidad. Es veinticinco de Diciembre. Lamento no tener el típico desayuno de navidad.

-No importa. Igualmente- deseó. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se esbozó en el rostro que le pareció demasiado juvenil.

-Ahm… Tezuka- tartamudeó, sentándose ante él en la mesa- ¿quiere vivir un veinticinco de Diciembre como el resto del mundo? Le aseguro que aunque tengo poca orientación, conozco sitios que son realmente emocionantes para estos días.

Se encogió de hombros y aceptó de buen gusto. No tenía ganas de regresar tan temprano y que sus padres le calentaran la cabeza con broncas innecesarias. Aunque encontraba cierto peligro en aquella idea: Sus pesados guardaespaldas.

Pero aquello no pareció intimidar a la chica, quien se vistió y preparó para una aventura que ansiaba mostrarle. Mientras ella se vestía, logró ver un trozo de aquella misteriosa habitación. Repleta de papeles por todas partes y unas pesadas cajas llenas de folios de impresora. Ahora comprendía qué había sido aquel ruido inesperado cuando fue a recoger su libro. Pero, ¿por qué quería tantos papeles?

-Vamos.

La siguió sin rechistar. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que aquella mujer era muy distinta a lo que esperaba. Tenía cierto enigma encima que le hacía querer descubrir aquellos secretos y la encontró la mayor fuente de fantasía posible. Le llevó por el paseo marítimo, donde los niños estrenaban sus nuevas bicicletas y accesorios de protección, deteniéndose ante una pequeña plaza de pescadores, donde un majestuoso y remodelado barco pirata esperaba las miradas de todos aquellos que admirasen su magnificencia.

-Ese barco pirata perteneció años atrás a un famoso pirata que vivió justamente en nuestra ciudad. Se le conocía como el bribón más alegre de todos los tiempos y aunque también era pirata, era bondadoso- explicó con ímpetu mientras lo admiraban- dicen que se codeó con el mismísimo rey y tuvo su perdón gracias a ello. También se dice que gracias a eso abandonó su barco y su tripulación, traicionándoles. AL parecer, sus fieles hombres siguen vagando día y noche por este lugar, en espera de que él regrese.

-Interesante- logró murmura.

-¿A que sí? La verdad es que puede dar algo de miedo, pero fantasía no falta.

-¿Quién lo dijo?- Cuestionó interesado.

-Un viejo pescador. Creo que hoy no está y es raro, porque no tiene familia. Siempre anda murmurando que el mar es su mujer, pues lo alimenta con gusto.

Rió divertida y comenzó nuevamente la caminata que los llevó hasta un gran parque. Allí, la mayoría de infantes que mostraban sus juguetes merecidos y no tan merecidos, eran jóvenes niñas que imaginaban un futuro no muy lejano, dando de comer a muñecos inertes que ni tragaban la arena húmeda. Pero Tomoka mostró gran interés en una estatua que le pareció familiar.

-La estatua del embajador- presentó la castaña- un hombre que fue fuerte contra sus enemigos y cariñoso con sus allegados. Ven, vamos a este barrio.

Entraron en un viejo y casi abandonado barrio, demasiado diferente al resto de los lugares por los que habían caminado. Los niños y adultos los miraron con interés. Algunos saludaron a la joven, que al parecer, ya les conocía. Frunció las cejas cuando vio a un joven adolescente intentando reparar una vieja bicicleta y maldecía su torpeza. Se agachó con curiosidad y declaró mentalmente que aquello necesitaba una reforma y por el precio que cobraban, era mejor comprar una nueva. ¿Por qué sus padres no se la habían comprado?

-No pueden permitirse el lujo de hacer regalos- explicó entristecida Osakada- son hijos de padres de nivel bajo. Muchos perdieron sus viejos trabajos para que otros, extranjeros, los ocupasen. Por ese mismo motivo, muchos de ellos envidian lo que anteriormente has visto. La navidad que muchos creen puede resultar un cuento de hadas que no existe.

Se detuvieron ante unas paredes que reconocía perfectamente y casi se tensó cuando vio la figura de su madre esperarle en la misma puerta de su casa. Tomoka lo miró con una sonrisa entristecida en sus labios.

-Tú puedes gozar de una buena. No la desperdicies- recomendó- Espero y deseo que cuando seas más grande, recuerdes lo que has visto hoy y vivido anoche.

Frunció las cejas a medida que se acercaban. La miró con cierta frustración en sus ojos. Todo había sido una clara trampa. Una mentira. La sonrisa de su madre demostraba agradecimiento hacia su compañera, pero sus ojos le fulminaron. Era la primera que se comportaba como un niño y como tal, fue reprendido.

-Siento haber tenido que molestarla, Ryuzaki. Una persona como usted debe de estar muy ocupada y tener que cargar con mi hijo debe de haber sido pesado, teniendo en cuenta que su carácter es demasiado severo y demandante.

-Para nada.

Tardó medio segundo en darse cuenta. Giró su cuerpo entero hacia ella y abrió levemente la boca en busca de respuestas. Ella sonrió.

-Te he llevado por todos los lugares que me inspiraron para escribir _La muerte del corazón robado_. Quería que me reconocieras antes, pero no pudo ser- suspiró con tristeza- Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki. Tomoka Osakada es mi compañera de piso y la novia del tenista Kaidoh Kaoru. Cuando… Cuando me dijiste tu nombre, me di cuenta de quien eras. Yo… días atrás entregué mi dinero a la O.N.G que lleva tu madre y por eso sabía su teléfono.

Jadeó sin saber qué hacer. Su rostro impertérrito no demostraría nada de lo que esperaban. Mas no pudo cerrar sus ojos cuando la cálida mano que había permanecido cubierta entre aquel guante se posó en su rostro, acariciándole con ternura y dejándole una añoranza agridulce.

-Por favor… por favor- rogó a media voz- no olvides lo que has visto.

La figura femenina se volvió para saludar por última vez a su madre y perderse entre el gentío. Un carácter dulce. Una fuerza de voluntad que quedaba escondida por su vergüenza. Una gran inteligencia. Una gran pasión por los demás. Una bondad innata. Y unas manos capaces de crear algo que le estremeciera. Era imposible olvidarlo. Aunque hubiera sido engañado…

Dos años después, se encontró cerrando el libro que acababa de terminar de leer, mientras esperaba que su secretaria terminara por leer las nuevas noticias que tendría que atender. La navidad había vuelto a abrir sus alas sobre todos y la nieve cubría ya gran parte del terreno, indicando que ese año, serían unas blancas navidades.

-¿Desea que le encuentre otro libro más para leer, señor Tezuka?- Cuestionó su joven secretaria Inkai- ¿Otro de la escritora fantasma?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando hacer oídos sordos al gran apodo que habían puesto las masas a la desconocida Sakuno Ryuzaki, cuyo aumento de ventas había aumentado y nadie había logrado conocer. Solo él. Dejó el _Paraíso de un encuentro_ sobre la mesa de su escritorio y se dirigió hasta la puerta para recoger su abrigo.

Sus pasos fueron rápidos y lentos a la vez. Cuando finalmente logró detenerse ante el enorme árbol de navidad, sonrió en su fuero interior.

-Quedan cinco minutos para los doce…

Giró su rostro y afirmó, repitiendo:

-Cinco.

-¿Es su primera vez?

-Témame que no.

-Oh, eso pertenece a _paraíso de un encuentro,_ cuando Alice le dice a Claus que debería de olvidar lo que sucedió en aquel árbol de navidad, dos años atrás.

Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y clavando su mirada en la estrella que brillaba incesantemente en lo alto del inmenso árbol. Extendió su mano levemente y ésta fue interceptada por otra más pequeña.

-¿Hoy también huirás de tus guardaespaldas?- Cuestionó la voz femenina. Casi sonrió, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

-No.

-Entonces…- y la vergüenza inundó su rostro- no podré llevarte a casa y refugiarte en ella.

-Ah- cayó en aquella conclusión rápidamente- Creo que sí. Mira.

Señaló a lo lejos algo que ni siquiera veía, con los ojos fijos en ella. Con gran inocencia, ella cayó en la trampa y aprovechó el momento para besarla. La abrazó con fuerza entre sus brazos y dejó que escondiera su rostro entre su pecho cuando las campanadas de la noche ya habían quedado demasiado lejos como para poder escucharla.

-Ryuzaki…- Susurró contra su oído.

-Feliz navidad, Kunimitsu… Feliz navidad.

0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Bueno, ya se terminaron los regalos de navidad. Aquí tiene su final. Espero de verdad que les gustara y también, que les gustara. De todo corazón, felices fiestas.

Si tengo que decir algo sobre éste one-shot, solo que me gustó mucho hacerlo. Tezuka es demasiado inocente en éste fic, pues siempre ha vivido recluso entre las paredes serias de su casa y cuando sale, ve cosas que no esperaba ver y mucho menos, sospechaba que eran lugares que inspirasen a Sakuno a escribir. Por cierto, sí. Sakuno es más mayor que Tezuka en ésta historia n-n.

Disculpen por los OOC y disfruten. Espero sus rw como regalos de navidad :3


End file.
